Opposites Attract
by Staticy Fox Atra
Summary: Sabertooth gets a new member. Having a bitter, british speaking girl, Rufus tries to impress her. But with all attempts failed he just doesn't want to give up. Will he be able to break the walls she's surrounding herself? Warning: AU, but only a little
1. Eferhilda

**A/N: this will have a little AU. But the only AU part is instead of Fiore I'm using actual countries. Also, I'm making Rufus 22 cause he doesn't look like a 19 year old. This is after the Taratos arc and Minerva is the master cause I'm not comfortable for Sting to be one.**

It was a cloudy day at Sabertooth. The four strongest members were sitting at the same table, in the mess hall. Nothing hasn't really been happening for the mages. They recently got Minerva away from the dark guild to rejoin Sabertooth. Sting also resigned from being the master and gave the position to Minerva. He was getting tired of all the work, plus he hardly had any time to spend with his guild mates as he was busy.

Minervawalked in the guild with someone. No one could care less who it was, until they heard a different mage from a different table say…

"Who's that?"

The guys turned their head towards the entrance.

"Whoa, now that's what I call a thick woman." Sting said, slyly. Rogue rolled his eyes to the comment.

(I hate describing a character's looks. It takes too long) The boys turned their heads to look upon an average height, light brown skinned woman. She had purple slanted eyes and a large, curly teal-green afro. (I went to quizfarm and took many quizzes trying to see what my OC's hair, eye, and favorite color. Apparently, she suppose to have green hair purple eyes and like the color black and red) She was wearing a tight fitted black catsuit with red gloves and boots. (I'm SO into catsuits)

Minerva and the girl walked over to the S-Class mages. (I'm guessing their S-Class)

"Hey, Minerva. Who's this?"

"My name is Eferhilda Wyvern. It is honored to meet you." She said, bowing down. She had a deep british accent.

"Can you say your name again?" Sting said.

"Eferhilda."

"One more time." He said with a grin.

Eferhilda squinted her eyes, getting annoyed. "Just call me Hild."

"Alright Hild." Sting smilied. Hild only frowned. "The name's Sting Eucliffe, the white dragon slayer, and this is my exceed, Lector.

"I know what you're thinking. He's an idiot." Minerva whispered to Hild.

Sting ignored the comment.

"My name is Rogue Cheney, shadow dragon slayer, and this is my exceed Frosch."

"Hi." Frosch waved.

'An exceed in a pink frog costume… that's actually pretty cute.' Hild thought.

"I'm the lightning God Slayer Orga."

Rufus had got up from his seat and walked over to the woman.

"My name is Rufus Lore, memory-make wizard." He took a hold of her hand and kissed it. "And may I say, Siete una donna bella (you are a beautiful woman)." He spoke in Italian.

Hild had a emotionless expression.

"Uh, I said…" Rufus was about to explain but got interrupted.

"So che cose avete detto. (I know what you said)" She spoke back to him in Italian. "Attualmente emettete la mia mano prima che vi schiaffeggio con altro (now release my hand before I slap with the other)."

His eyes widened and immediately let go of her hand.

"Don't you just love her." Minerva smiled. "And knows Nature Magic and is a storm dragon slayer."

"Storm dragon? Welcome to Sabertooth." Sting smiled. The more dragon slayers, the better.

"Come on Hild. I need a drink." Minerva said. Hild had followed behind her.

"So, who wants her?" Orga asked.

"I do." Sting and Rufus said in the same time.

"You? A dragon slayer deserves another dragon slayer."

"That doesn't mean anything. Unlike you, I actually know something about romance."

"How about Sting-kun and Rufus-kun play rock paper scissors?" Frosch said.

"Rock paper scisso… okay." Rufus agreed.

"Rock paper scissor shot." Sting had scissors while Rufus had rock. "Dammit!"

"Looks like I win." The masked man smiled.

"Fine then." Sting said then laughed really loud. "You don't stand a chance."

"No chance? I have no memory of a girl who has turned down to this face." Rufus said. He was like the Loke of Sabertooth… well, charm wise that is. Not a man whore.

Rufus got up and walked over to Hild, who has now sitting at the bar. He stood right beside her, but she didn't notice him, or chose not to notice him.

"Eferhilda." He said, getting her attention.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, since you're new I could show you around Sabertooth."

"Minerva already did." She said, facing forward.

"Oh. Well, if you need any help with something, you can always ask me."

"Mmhm." She hummed, still not facing him. "Give me a protein shake." She ordered the barmaid.

Rufus decided to get to the point, so she could actually pay attention to him. "So, Hild how about later we could have lunch together?"

She finally turned around to face him. She showed slight annoyance in her eyes. "I'm going to say this. If you don't leave me alone in three seconds, I'm gonna punch you in the nose."

"I don't think this conversation should include violence."

While he said this Hild was counting in her head. Once she counted to three, she swung at his face.

"AHH!" He shouted, holding his nose.

People stopped their chatting and turned to the bar with Rufus holding his nose. The room would've been silent if it wasn't for Sting laughing his ass off.

"Okay, I'll leave." He said, walking away from Eferhilda.

He walked to the bathroom to clean his bloody nose. He also tried to ignore the stares everyone was giving him.

"Epic fail." Sting said, eventually stopped laughing. "There's no way in hell she'll go out with him."

"Why are dissing Rufus like that?" Orga turned to Sting.

"I've just met the girl and I can tell she's his opposite. It wouldn't work in the beginning. Plus she's too fine."

"Ever heard of the phrase 'opposites attract'?" Rogue finally said something.

"We're not magnets Rogue."

Rogue only sighed and shook his head. Seconds later Rufus came back and sat down.

"Hahahaha! I told you that you didn't have a chance. Now… *snaps fingers* watch and learn." He got up and walked towards the bar.

"He's gonna fail." Orga said.

(Imagine the camera is still focused on the gang while you can hear Sting talking from the left side where you can't see him)

"Hey Hild, you wanna… AH! MY NOSE!"

Sting walked back to the table, sat down, and got a napkin from the table. He put the napkin on his bloody nose.

"Hm, rather she's tired of men of approaching her, or she just doesn't like you at all; since she immediately punch you."

"Shut up Rufus." Sting grumbled.

**FINALLLLLLLY! I finally finished this chapter. I've been trying to write this chapter since June 11, 2014. Don't you dare leave this story without reviewing. I mean it. Favorites and follows are good, but reviews are better.**


	2. Ask out attempt one: Flowers

**Come on you guys. I know people like this and not reviewing. I got all my reviews from people I know since most of the. Are people I ask to review it. I want people who I don't know to review. And on this fanfic I'm gonna have a few italian words around. I have a poll so check it out. I'M BEGGING YOU! VOTE ON THE POLL!**

The next day it was eleven in morning. Everyone was at their regular tables, minus Orga since he was on a quest.

Rufus was the last one to sit at the table with the elite members of Sabertooth. But there was something different about him. His attire? His attitude? Maybe it was just what he was holding.

"Morning." Sting said then noticed the bouquet of flowers. "Let me guess. The flowers is for that Hild girl." Sting said.

"Yes. What girl doesn't like flowers?"

"Well, there are some cases were girls are allergic to flowers." Rogue said.

"Yes, but Eferhilda's knows nature magic. I doubt she's allergic to it." Rufus said confident.

"And I see you only have two flowers in the bundle. You must don't have much money right now."

"Actually I do it's just these kind of flowers are VERY expensive."

"For never seen those kind of flowers before." Frosch said.

"What's it called?" Rogue asked.

"It's called a middlemist red. They're extremely rare and that's why they're very expensive.

"How much?"

"Five hundred thousand jewel for each flower."

"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND JEWEL?!" Sting shouted. Some people of the guild turned their heads to the white dragon. "Why are you spending so much money on girl who's not even going out with you?!"

"Impression." Rufus said like it was the obvious thing. Which it pretty was. "I'd like to see what you have in store of this competition."

"Competition? You can have that girl." Sting said, drinking his slushy.

"I distinctly remember you liked her yesterday."

"That was before I found out she was a bitch. My nose still hurt a little from that punch yesterday." Sting said, while rubbing his nose.

Rufus stared at Sting's nose. "Hm, now that I notice it, your nose is a little red."

"Shut up Rufus." Sting grumbled.

'Deja vu.' Rogue thought.

"Well, at least there's no more competition." The masked wizard grinned.

Sting crossed his arms and smirked. "I still don't think you'll be able to woo her."

"Well, before you could accomplish something, you have to keep trying."

"If you say so." Sting said, taking a sip of his slushy.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink a slushy?" Rogue inquired and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you give a damn?"

"Just asking."

"Let's make a bet," Sting started, "If you can get her to go on a date with you… I'll pay you back the money that you got from those flowers."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I'll tell you the details later."

"Deal." Rufus had his hand out and the two mages shook hands in agreement.

Not even a second later. Hild had walked in the guild, walking over to the request board.

"Eferhilda." Rufus called out, getting up from his seat.

"Yes, what is it?" Hild said, turning around towards the memory-make wizard. She crossed her arms wanting to know what he wanted so she could go back to her business.

"These are for you, bella (beautiful)." He pulled the bouquet of flowers behind his back.

"Oh, middlemist reds." She took the bouquet and smelled them.

Rufus had a satisfied look on his face. 'I knew impressing her would be easy.' He thought happily.

"ACHOO!" Hild sneezed. That brought Rufus out of his mind.

"Salute (bless you)."

"ACHOO!" She sneezed again.

"Salute."

She smelled the flowers again and realized why she keeps sneezing.

"This flower has some goldenrod pollen. I'm allergic to that kind of pollen." She handed the flowers back to Rufus and walked off back to her first destination.

Well that sure stunned the blonde. He looked back at the flowers and grumbled. "These flowers cost me a million jewel." He said. He looked back up and made his way towards Hild again. He stopped in front of her making the storm dragon stop.

'Now I'm getting bloody annoyed by this guy.' The greenette thought.

"Eferhilda, will you please do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"

Hild stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Let me check my schedule." She pulled out a small book and looked through the pages.

Rufus could only just stare at her while she did the process. His eyes had wondered to her hair. He haven't met anyone with her kind of hair before (I only have seen two people in the Fairy Tail series to have an actual afro). He wanted to know how it felt. Was it hard? Was it soft? He really want to touch it.

"Looks like I have nothing planned."

"Oh, so what time is good for you?"

"How about… never thirty?"

"…So is that a…"

"No, I'm not interested on going on a date with you." After she said, that she walked back over to the request board.

And now the feeling Rufus was feeling was dumbstruck. He walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Sooooo." Sting said.

"What do you want?" Rufus said, facing him.

"Wait till tomorrow." Sting said, with a devilish grin.

**Writing this fanfic is making me look up many things which is a good thing. I don't think they sell middlemist reds since they're SO rare. It can be found in New Zealand but originated from the United Kingdom… and somewhere else. Sorry for the short ass chapter. Hopefully the next will be longer and funnier.**


	3. Sabertooth's punishment queen

"No, no, no. I'm NOT wearing that!" Rufus refused to wear such a thing.

"We made a bet. You have to do it." Sting held up the clothing in front of him.

"Screw the bet."

"Put it on!"

"No!"

The two blonds been arguing for the past forty minutes or so. Rufus hasn't been living up to the bet they made.

"You won't look that different. Most people think you're a girl when they first meet you. We made a bet and you have to do it." Sting pushed the dress to his hands. "Now put it on."

The memory make mage took the dress. "This is so embarrassing." Rufus grumbled.

"Take the mask and hat off too."

Rufus took his hat with the pink feathers off. He however, kept the mask on.

"The mask too."

"I refuse to take the mask off."

Sting rolled his eyes. What was so special about that mask? "Fine. Keep it on."

"Good." Sting handed him a note card.

"What's this?" He took the card from Sting's hands.

"Your lines."

"Lines?" That sure made him confused.

"This is what you're gonna say to Hild."

He read the card and his eyes widened. "Nope. This will make me sound like I'm prejudice against British people" He tore the card up. "I refuse to do such a thing. The dress is bad enough as it is. Do you want me to make Eferhilda furious at me?"

"I actually do, yes."

Rufus scowled at the dragon slayer.

"By the way, I knew you was gonna rip that card, so I made many others." He went in his pocket and gave another card to Rufus.

Rufus snatched the card this time and scowled at him.  
The two walked towards the guild hall.

Rufus was wearing a red v-back dress that stopped to his knees. He was also wearing four inch black high heels.

By the time they was in the guild hall everyone gave him weird stares.

"I knew he was gay." Someone whispered.

"He's probably bi. He tried askin that Hild girl twice, remember?" Another one whispered.

Rufus sat down with the other s-class mages.

"Uhhhh…" Orga didn't know what to say.

"Sting and I made a bet and I lost." Rufus said. He then put his head on the table.

After twenty minutes of this humiliation Sting nudged him. He turned his head and saw the white dragon point towards the guild door.

There's Minerva with Eferhilda beside her.

"Go." Sting said, signaling him.

Rufus grumbled and walked over to the women. He stopped in from of them to get their attention.

Hild and Minerva stared at Rufus with wide eyes. They looked up and down at what he was wearing. Minerva even lip synch the words, 'what the fuck?'. Though Eferhilda didn't verbally say it, her face sure said it.

"Hey Hild. England is like a prostitute who, having sold her body all her life, decides to quit and close her business, and then tells everybody she wants to be chaste and protect her flesh as if it were jade. "

"What?" Hild said, growling a little.

"What the hell is he doing?" Someone in the guild said.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"To learn English you must begin by thrusting the jaw forward, almost clenching the teeth, and practically immobilizing the lips. In this way the English produce the series of unpleasant little mews of which their language consists."

"I swear… if you say one more thing." She said with a deadly glare.

Rufus truly didn't want to say these words. But thanks to that stupid bet he made, he had to do it.

"I know why the sun never sets on the British Empire - God wouldn't trust an Englishman in the dark."

Hild's left eye was twitching to everything he said. Her eyes then became cloudy looking like a dark grey.

People who were sitting close by a window saw the bright and sunny day turn into a dark and windy. Black clouds surrounded the sky and a few lightning bolts can be seen. The wind was really strong, swaying the trees really hard.

"Uhh, Eferhilda?" Minerva tried to get her attention.

"Tell me Rufus… can you handle lightning?" Hild growled.

"Uhhhh, I guess so. W-why?"

The storm dragon raised up her hand above her head and lightning bolt crackled. "No one makes fun of Britain in front of me and gets away with it."

"Uh, I-I'm sorry Hild. I didn't mean it." Rufus said, waving his hands trying to calm her down.

"I. summon. LIGHTNING! (1)"

A lightning bolt came through the roof and landed on Rufus. He only got struck for a half a second before it ended. After she used that move the sky became clear again.

The memory make mage laid unconscious with his face facing the floor. There was smoke coming off from his body. Everybody's eyes and mouth were wide open. Now they knew for sure not mess with her.

"Whoa. I see you're more physical than I ever expected." Minerva was the first to say something. "I like that." She made a devious smile.

Hild didn't say anything. She only looked down at the unconscious body. The greenette felt a little guilty, but it was being over taken by the anger that Rufus said to her.

"So Hild." Hild moved her head a little towards the direction of Minerva. "I'm intrigued with how you punish people. How would you feel to be Sabertooth's punishment girl? Better yet, Sabertooth's punishment queen."

"Sabertooth's punishment queen." Hild repeated then made a devious smile. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

All the mages in the room turned a pale white. And now they have another reason to fear her. Now she can punish them anytime she wants.

"Orga take Rufus to the infirmary!" Minerva screeched. This got everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes milady." Orga stood up from his chair and picked up the unconscious Rufus. He carried him towards the infirmary.

-o-

Rufus eyes started to open up. He had a killer headache and it felt like the world was spinning. He grunted as he sat up on the bed and noticed where he was.

"How did I get here again?" He remember making Hild mad for insulting her homeland and the next thing he knew Hild got mad at him and hit him with some lightning. "Oh, that's right." He grumbled, holding his head.

"You're awake." Said a familiar voice in front of the door.

Rufus frowned at Sting, as he walked in. This was his fault from the beginning. Sting was with Rogue, and they stopped at the side of the bed.

"So, how are things?" Sting smiled.

"You should already know how I'm feeling." Rufus said. "How long was I out for?"

"Six days." Sting simply replied.

"Six days?!"

"… no I'm just kidding." Sting, said smiling. Rufus replied with an unamused face. "You actually been out for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Naw, I'm kidding again."

"Sting." Rogue said, getting his 'twin' to stop joking around.

"Fine." Sting grumbled. "You been unconscious for two days.

Rufus made an emotionless face then looked at Rogue to see if Sting was telling the truth this time.

"He's not kidding." Rogue answered.

"Yeah, apparently she claims the lightning strike she did was her 'weakest' move. I hope she was lying about that. It looked like the equivalent to Orga's intermediate move." Sting explained. "And thanks to that stunt, Minerva declared her as Sabertooth's punishment queen. How lucky are we?" The last sentence was a bit sarcastic.

"Ugh." Rufus said as a reply. "And , now thanks to you, Eferhilda hates me now."

"Not exactly." Rogue finally said something again.

"What's that suppose to me?"

"I got Sting to confess to Hild why you told her that."

"Yeah. And I punished for that. I didn't really expect her to hit you with lightning. I thought she was gonna punch you. Guess I was wrong." Sting sweat dropped.

"Well, that's a relief. I'm going to ask her out."

"Are you crazy?" Sting asked. "To think, people say you're a smart blond, but looks like they're wrong. You're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to give up." He finally made a smile.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Sting responded. "Trying to impress her will be impossible."

"But don't you know, nothing is impossible, the word itself says I'm possible."

**Finally finished the chapter. Was the last sentence a good way to end the chapter though? I started writing it today and I'm really surprised I finished within a few hours.**

**(1) That came from the anime Ah! My Goddess. My favorite character, Urd did that when struck lightning at her ex boyfriend.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Interview

The next morning it was a bit cool outside. It was around ten thirty when all the usual members were in the guild.

The memory mage looked around the guild hall. He saw the storm dragon sitting at a empty table. Her head was between her hand and had closed eyes.

Rufus got up from his seat and walked over. "Good morning Eferhilda." Rufus said with a smile.

She opened her eyes and looked up. "Morning." Hild said.

"Listen, I want to apologize about what had happened a few days ago."

"Yeah. Sting told me it was part of a stupid bet y'all made." Hild said, crossing her arms. "But I also want to apologize for striking you with lightning, I got my anger the best of me and that shouldn't have happened. Forgiven?"

"Of course Eferhilda."

"Good, just make sure if y'all make a bet again, know what he's planning before you shake hands."

"I actually learned my lesson after you hit me with your magic."

"Don't remind me."

"The twin dragons of Sabertooth are here today, COOOOOL!"

"God, why?" Rufus said, under his breath.

"Da hell." Hild had only said.

The one and only Jason the reporter had came today. Looking for an interview with the second strongest guild in Fiore. Some people were leaving out to avoid the man. Sure, it would be great to be in Sorcerer Weekly magazine, but hearing the reporter made them reconsider.

By the time he was by Eferhilda. He examined the new girl.

"COOL! Sabertooth has another member!"

"Uh, who the bloody hell are you?" She asked the reporter. "And what makes you think you can waltz up into this guild?"

"I'm Jason the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly magazine."

"Sorcerer Weekly?"

"You never heard of it."

"I'm still new to Japan. Where I come from, we didn't get the magazine."

"That's so COOOL!"

"How is that cool?" Hild sweat dropped.

"Cause this'll be your first interview."

"Interview? I never agreed to do an interview."

"Don't be silly." Jason grabbed Hild's wrist and dragged her to the bar to sit down. She was in between Rogue and Jason.

'We could've just stayed at the table.' She thought.

"So, to start things off, what's your name?"

"Eferhilda Wyvern."

"Do you have a nickname that you also go by?"

"Hild."

"Alright, what kind of magic do you do?"

"Nature magic and I'm a storm dragon slayer."

"THAT'S SO COOOL! Sabertooth has another dragon slayer. What generation are you?"

'What were the generations again?' She thought to herself. "Uh, first generation?"

"Why is she stating that like its a question?" Sting asked, mostly to himself.

Jason didn't really pay attention to how she said it. He only wrote it down on his pad. "Okay. What's your favorite kind of activities?" He went to a different subject.

"Well, I enjoy doing sports and reading?"

"What kind of sports do you do?"

Eferhilda had to think for that question. She enjoy pretty much every sport. "Well, the sport that I enjoy the most is track."

"And your favorite type of genre to read?"

"Mystery and crime."

"Favorite food?"

"I really like eating strawberries." Talking about strawberries was starting to make her hungry for some.

"Where are you from?"

"England."

"That's so COOL!"

"Yeeeah." Hild responded. 'At least he didn't insult my country.'

"Last question. Where would you rank yourself in Sabertooth."

"S-class of course."

"Well that's all the time I have for. This was so COOOOL!"

"…Okay."

Jason then got up and walked out the guild.

"What the hell is his problem? Does he have a mental disorder?" She turned her head towards Rogue.

The shadow dragon stood their for a second or two thinking up an answer. He only shrugged for a conclusion.

Eferhilda got up from the chair and walked off without saying anything else.

-o- (Happy appears on the screen. "Later that day.")

It was now five in the afternoon. Everything has been pretty peaceful.

Sting had came from the bar and had a drink in his hand. "Ya know Rufus. I haven't gave you a sincere apology for what happened two days ago."

"Oh yeah."

"So I got you some coffee." Sting passed the medium sized cup towards Rufus.

"Why thank you." He took a few sips of the drink and made a face. "This taste awfully familiar. What type of coffee is it?" He took another sip of it.

"It's a ristretto."

Rufus spat out the coffee from behind him. "What the hell Sting? You know what happens when I drink this type of coffee!" Rufus was furious at the white dragon.

What Rufus was expecting was seeing Sting laugh at him for his prank. What Rufus didn't expect was seeing Sting with a nervous look. But it wasn't just Sting was giving him that look, but everyone else at the table.

"Per favore non mi parli." (Please don't tell me) He turned around slowly till he saw an enraged Hild. Her face and hair was dripping wet. "I-I-I…" He couldn't get any words out.

She gave him an angry glare and stayed that way for ten seconds. After that, she just walked away to the bar.

"…You are one lucky bastard." Sting breathed. "She didn't punish you."

"Yeah. I suppose I am lucky."

Hild had walked over to the bar and asked for a whole bottle of liquor. She paid the women and walked away. She had stopped behind Rufus and took off his hat. Before he could've reacted, Hild started pouring the alcohol on his hair and it slid down his face. Rufus closed his eyes till she was done. After that, she put his hat back on.

"See you later." She patted his shoulder and walked off, drinking the rest of the liquor in the bottle.

"Well… at least she was considerate enough to remove your hat off first." Rogue comforted.

"Yeah." Rufus got up, and using his hat to cover his embarrassed face. "I'm going back home to take a shower."

"Eh, poor Rufus-san." Frosch said.

Orga took a drink from his beer. "Trying to impress a girl who's colder than ice." Orga said. "That'll be a great idea for a song."

"God help us all if we have to hear him sing that song." Sting mumbled.

**Chapter done. I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter two days after the last chapter.**


	5. Eferhilda VS Natsu

**This is my longest chapter! 2K words. There's only a mention of Rufus on here so don't get your hopes up for a funny epic fail.**

"Can someone remind me why I have to come here with you two?" Eferhilda complained.

"The lady said for you to come." Rogue said.

"No she didn't. She said, 'could you'? And before I had time to answer, Sting dragged me out to come." Hild said then turned her head at Sting. "Why did you want me to come so badly?"

"Well, I thought this was a perfect time for us to learn something about each other."

"What is there for me to learn about you? I already know you." She said, for a matter of fact.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Sting smiled.

"While you can be a dumb blond you can be smart a few times. You like picking fights and is also arrogant when it comes to your fights. Then again you're pretty much always arrogant. You have a happy personality and you also have a lot of one night stands like you're some kind of man whore. I also know that you killed your foster dragon father so you can bathe in his blood to get stronger. Even though you didn't want to kill him, he told you to."

When she finished Sting's eyes were wide open with surprise. Even more surprise, Rogue had the same face expression as Sting.

"H-how do you know so much about me? We hardly talk to each other."

She stopped for a second and turned to Sting before she saying, "I know everything." She said, with a straight face. She said it so creepy too that it made the twin dragons inch away from her.

"Okay, you sound much creepier saying that compared to Rufus." Sting replied.

Hild cringed hearing the man's name. Can she go a day without seeing or hearing about the guy.

"Can you NOT mention him today?"

"Why don't you li…?"

"I'm not talking about it with you, Sting."

"Just leave her alone." Rogue said.

They kept walking through the large town. Weird thing about this town is there wasn't many people living there. A lot of people were moving as the buildings were getting old and falling apart.

"So, what are we doing again?" Hild asked.

"We're picking up some mandragora for the lady from some herbal doctor." Rogue answered.

"Mandragora? I could've just grew her some in a matter of seconds."

"She probably just forgot." Sting said.

"Riiiigt." Eferhilda said.

After a few more minutes of silence Sting had noticed someone from the other side of the street.

"NATSU-SAN!" He rushed over to the fire dragon wizard.

"STING! GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!" The storm dragon shouted at the white dragon.

"There's not much use." Rogue said, walking over to the other side. Eferhilda sighed as she went to the other side with the rest.

"Natsu, I gotten much stronger since our last match. Let's fight!"

"Yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu replied with a large smile.

"Natsu, we need to head back to the guild." Lucy said.

"Come down Lucy. I haven't fought in a while."

"YOU JUST FOUGHT TWENTY VULCANS FIFTY-SIX MINUTES AGO!" She screamed at him.

When Natsu didn't pay attention she sighed at his stupidity. She then looked over to a greenette with her arms crossed with a emotionless face. She couldn't help but walk over to her. Eferhilda turned to the blond and they stared at each other for a few seconds. "Hey, I'm…"

"Lucy Heartfilila. Celestial spirit wizard of Fairy Tail. Daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. You're mother died on July seventh 777, the same day the dragons disappeared. You are more boobs than brains, which is expected from a blonde, and while you are physically eighteen you are actually twenty-five due to the tenru accident when some of the Fairy Tail mages were going against Acnologia they fell against chroginic sleep for seven years thanks to the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, who protected y'all from Acnologia's attack." She explained, Lucy's past.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. "Okay, you JUST met her! How the hell did you know all of that?!" Sting shouted.

"I already told you. I know EVERYTHING."

"Geez, I thought you was kind of joking. Now I'm terrified of you. Are you using some kind of magic?"

"I… really don't know." She said then shrugged.

"…okay. And you are?" Lucy asked.

"Eferhilda Wyvern. The storm dragon slayer of Sabertooth. Just joined two weeks ago." Hild said.

"Another dragon slayer? Fight me!"

"Natsu-san, we were suppose to fight!"

"Let me fight her first. I want to beat every dragon slayer I come across."

"You still haven't beat Laxus yet. And you haven't fought Wendy." Happy pointed out.

"I will someday."

"I don't wanna fight kid." Hild said, shooing him off. "Go back to your guild like blondie mentioned earlier. Sting, Rogue, and I need to get something and leave out."

"We would've been getting the mandragora ten minutes ago if we haven't stopped." Rogue complained, taking the greenette's side.

"Come on! Let's fight!" Natsu shouted with anticipation.

"Ugh, fine." She agreeded.

"YEAH!"

(As I mentioned in my other fanfics, I can't write a good fight scene. I'm terrible at it. So this will be kind of quick. Sorry.)

"Ha, I'm all fired up!" Natsu screamed. He took a deep breath, his stomach started to grow huge. "Roar of the fire dragon!" He breathed out a large amount of his fire.

Hild only stood there. Ready to take the gushing fire. She closed her eyes as the fire consumed her body. The fire circled around her in a sphere form. Everyone watched at the flames twisted around. But something happened that no one expected. The fire changed form and finally showed the greenette.

Fire was surrendering around her figure taking the shape of a leotard. She was no longer wearing clothes, but only fire. (The fire is thick enough so you wouldn't see anything) Her hair was on longer green or curly anymore and just was fire.

"Mother nature: Fire mode." She announced. "My fire magic increases by a forty percent while in this mode."

"Wow, I love what she's wearing." Sting said.

"She's not wearing anything but fire." Rogue said.

"I know." He said with a perverted smile.

"Whatever. It's a cool spell, but what ever fire you hit at me I'll just eat it." Natsu said, pretty confidently.

"That maybe true. That's why I have to change my mode." The next thing she did surprised everyone again.

She started prancing around in a circular motion. She was getting many, 'what the hell is she doing' faces.

"What is she doing?"

"Is she dancing?"

"Hild! What the hell are you doing?!" Sting shouted at her.

"The storm dragon rain dance!" She screamed at him while doing jazz hands.

If you're wondering if she's embarrassed at doing such thing, than no. She learned to live with the crazy stares when doing this crazy looking dance.

For her finale, she dropped to her knees with her arms in the air. "Won tel yht niar!" She chanted. (Now let thy rain, backwards)

She still got weird stares that basically said, 'okay then' they started to feel rain droplets fall down till it started to pour.

"Oh man. I JUST got my hair done!" Lucy said, covering her head. She pulled out her silver key. "Open, gate of the clock constellation. Horologium!"

Horologium came out the silver gate key and Lucy made her way inside to avoid the rain.

A few people were startled by the sudden loud thunder. A lightning bolt had struck Hild, while her hands were still over her head. When the thunderbolt descended Hild showed her other mode.

She was now wearing a dark grey leotard with a opened crest on her chest. Her hair was now short and a dark grey like her leotard. It was shaped like a cloud and at the front there were two light grey, large curls on both sides. The curls were suppose to resemble a tornados. And lastly she had yellow lightning bolt cowlicks, just like Freed's.

"Behold, mother nature's storm mode. My lightning, wind, and water magic increases by forty-five percent. But since I also know storm dragon slayer magic, my power increases by another forty percent. Meaning my magic is now increased by eighty-five percent. Enough to put someone in a coma with just a intermediate spell."

"Fire dragon iron fist.

"Storm dragon thunder punch."

The next thing everyone knew Natsu was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Natsu!" Happy ran over to his partner.

The rainy sky started to clear up and was sunny again. Eferhilda looked down at Natsu before turning around and leaving. She had a emotionless face as she walked passed the twin dragons.

"Hold up Hild." Sting said, following her. Rogue followed behind. "Where do you think you're going? You're not leavening without us?"

Lucy got out of Horologium and came over to Natsu. "Let's get Natsu back to the guild." She said to Happy.

"Aye sir." Happy agreed and picked up Natsu and started flying in the sky.

"Wait, what about me?" Lucy said to the blue cat.

"You can walk. Stop being lazy." Happy said before he kept flying away.

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Lucy shouted at him.

-o- (Happy appears on the screen while fishing. "And then.")

"So, what other modes can you do?" Rogue asked, breaking the dead silence.

Hild only kept looking straight before parting her lips. "Not many. I can go into storm, fire, ice, earth, water, and wind. Pretty much anything that has to do with nature. I can't go into modes unless I'm in a certain kind of environment." She explained.

"I don't know what's funnier. Natsu getting knocked out in one blow or your rain dance?" Sting started to laugh a little.

"You might as well say my dancing. It's never funny when someone gets knocked out with one hit. It's just plain embarrassing." She responded to his question.

"Wow, that's the most humble thing I ever heard you say Hild. I thought you was gonna be mad if I mentioned your dancing."

"I know it's a stupid dance, but I learned to live with it."

"You know, I was starting to figure out what goes inside your head, but what you just said a minute ago, I really have no idea how you think. I don't know who's harder to figure out, you or Rogue." He looked back at his twin who just looked back at Sting before looking in front of him. "Probably you. Cause I've been knowing Rogue longer to know what goes inside his head sometimes."

"But back to what you said. You said you was starting to figure out what goes inside my head. What did you think I thought about?

"Exercising, drinking, winning, and thinking of some kind of punishments to inflict on the guild members."

Eferhilda nodded. "That's half of what I think about."

"Half?! What else do you think about?"

"Not telling. You'll probably learn in the future. Probably in about eight years."

"Eight years?!"

"Just let it go, Sting." Rogue said to Sting.

-o-

"What happened to Natsu?" Levy asked, while Happy set the pink haired boy on the bed.

"He fought this girl from Sabertooth and lost." Happy said.

"Sabertooth?"

"Yeah. She was dragon slayer too and knocked Natsu down like when Laxus knocked Natsu with a single hit."

"Happy!"

The two turned their heads to a incoming blonde girl.

"Lucy. You sure came here fast."

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Levy asked. Lucy hair was everywhere.

"I had to call Virgo to run me over here. I swear that girl can run."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Can you go a day without calling your spirits Lucy?" Happy said.

"Shut it cat." Lucy pointed.

"Happy told me Natsu was beaten by girl dragon slayer from Sabertooth."

"Oh yeah. It's the same girl who knew my history too. Like she looked at me for a few seconds before saying it."

"That sounds creepy, but interesting. You know, just to look at someone for a few seconds then to know their whole past." Levy said.

"If you say so."

**Sorry for the bad ending. I did my best. Anyway I recently made my first AMV! I'm so happy it's on Fairy Tail of course and I used the song I gotta a feeling by: the black eyed peas. I'm also the first to do this amv with the extended version of this song for the anime. So check it out and comment for me please :D watch?v=1rzxTjHebZc**


	6. Rufus gets revenge

A few hours later from the battle between Eferhilda and Natsu. It was now five in the afternoon and everyone was at their original seats.

"I finally figured out what you've been doing wrong to ask Hild out." Sting said abruptly.

"And what is that?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"You're not aggressive enough. There are girls who likes it when a guy's aggressive."

Rufus blinked. "…I don't think that's the reason Sting."

Sting looked over at Hild and saw her got up from the seat from the bar. "Let's try it."

Rufus squinted his eyes. "Hm?"

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Sting got up from his seat first then Rufus. "Now, turn around."

"What are you trying Sting?"

"Just trust me."

Rufus didn't say anything but obeyed. Sting had to time this right. He looked up and saw Hild was about to walk by.

"This is gonna end bad." Rogue muttered.

The next thing Rufus knew, Sting pushed him over at Hild with so much force that he ran into Hild and they fell on the floor together.

Rufus opened his eyes and saw Hild was growling at him. Not because he ran into her and was now on top of her. But because his hands were on something he shouldn't be to touching. His eyes trailed down where he seem to have a firm grip on her breasts.

He didn't have time to react because she kicked him so hard that he went through the roof. They could hear his screams descend in the sky. Everybody's eyes were wide eyed at what just happened.

Sting sweat dropped. "Looks like she doesn't like aggressive guys." He said to himself. "Good thing I used Rufus as a test run."

Rogue started to think at what Sting said. 'Why do I have a feeling Rufus would want to get revenge on Sting?' He thought.

-o-

Rufus walked into his house and landed on the couch. He was aching from the kick he got from Hild.

Rufus was getting tired of Sting getting him in trouble with Eferhilda. First he get struck by lightning thanks to that deal they made. Then thanks to that drink that Sting knew Rufus couldn't drink, he got beer poured on him. And then he gets kicked through the roof and landed in the middle of a corn field because Stung pushed him into the greenette.

He wanted revenge and he wanted it NOW. He thought of something clever. He had to time everything perfectly.

It was ten fifty and ten more minutes till Hild would come in. Not many people were at the guild at the time so he didn't really have to look around as everyone was busy. He went over to the barmaid and ordered a white lemon slushy and told her to don't tell anyone to ordered one. She didn't know why, but he just agreed.

Rufus then walked over to the middle of the guild mess hall and poured about half of the cup on the floor. He looked around as he stopped and saw nobody noticed him. He sighed with relief and walked back over to the bar so he could throw away the evidence.

After that task he walked over to the table with the rest of the elite. He had a smile on his face and Rogue was the first to notice.

"Uh, Rufus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." He said before losing the smile.

He looked at the clock on the guild wall and saw it was turning eleven in the morning. As soon as it did, he looked over to the entrance and saw Hild coming in cue.

Hild had a book in her hand, reading away. It was a book showing how to enhance her magic power on nature magic. It was a very expensive book since it was pretty ancient.

She closed her book with her finger as a bookmark and looked forward. As she was walking in a straight line, going towards the bar to get something to drink. She haven't noticed the puddle on the floor.

"KYAA!"

Everyone heard a scream and turned their heads to Hild on the floor. About half of the guild was in a uproar in laughter. The ones that wasn't laughing was trying to calm their comrades before things could get serious.

Rufus was the only one coming to her aid. Holding out a hand. She grabbed the hand and he pulled her up.

When she was up all the way, she was giving death glares to the people laughing. This made the whole guild shut up. Nobody wanted a punishment session from the punishment queen. She only been around for a month and the whole guild was already afraid of her.

When the room was silent Hild decided to get her book and get out. When she looked down, her book was opened with the pages facing the floor. Her eyes wide and picked the book up. All the pages were soaked and the old texts were hard to read. Her left eye and eyebrow was twitching. Rufus, who was watching her do this, started backing away from her.

"OH HELL NO!" She shouted. "SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE TODAY!" Everyone turned a ghostly white of fear. "WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL, HAD A WHITE LEMON SLUSHY!?"

Everyone pointed to the same table. She looked over at Rogue, Frosch, Lector, Sting, and Orga. She walked over to there and stopped in front of the table.

"If y'all don't tell me who it was. I'm gonna hurt all of you." She growled and had sparks of electricity circling around her.

With that warning, they pointed at Sting.

"What?! I DIDIN'T DROP ANY OF MY SLUSHY!" Sting shouted at them.

Hild started growling and walked over to the white dragon slayer. She grabbed him by the hair and started tugging on him.

"OW, LET GO!" He shouted.

Hild walked over to Minerva, who was sitting at the bar.

"Where's the broom closet?" Hild asked.

"Over there." She pointed to a door next to the bar.

Hild bowed at her and walked to the closet and dragged Sting with her. She closed the door behind them and turned on the light.

(Imagine that you can only hear them and can only see a closet by the bar as everyone else watch.)

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?! ITS CALLED A MOP!"

"OW! OW!"

There were a few whops. Sounded like she was beating him with the mop.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?! IT'S CALLED A BUCKET!" She started beating him with a bucket.

"STOP IT!"

"THIS RIGHT HERE IS SOAP!"

"AHHHHHHHH! MY EYYYYYEEESS!" There was louder banging happening. Sting hit the wall.

Everyone was staring at the closet. A lot of them were lucky they wasn't Sting right now. Minerva had a straight face.

"I'd do the same if that happen to me." Minerva said to the barmaid and took a sip of her drink.

"YOU WANT TO WASH IT OUT! HAVE SOME WATER!" (Remember, since she has nature magic she can control and create water too.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD HELP MEEEeeee!"

"AND THAT BOOK COST ME SEVENTY THOUSAND JEWELS! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" The next sound that could be heard were punches and kicks.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL PAY FOR IT!"

"YOU BETTER!" The door opened. "NOW CLEAN UP THE MESS!" She kicked him out, literally. Sting stumbled out with a bloody nose, bruises on his left eye, face and back, with red eyes from the soap. He was carrying a mop, bucket, and soap. "And don't forget the 'watch out' sign!" She threw the sign and it hit Sting in the back, making him fall from the force.

"Ugh." Was all he said, laying on the ground.

Hild walked over to the bar and sat next to Minerva. The guild was super quiet watching as the storm dragon sat next to Minerva. She motioned the barmaid to come over.

"Yeah, let me get a fruit smoothie and a slice of Apple pie." She said, then made a pleasant smile.

While she was in her calm state, many of the mages got up and quietly walked out the door. Nobody else wanted to get on her bad side today.

"Ah, revenge is sweet." Rufus said with a smile.

"So, you planned this?" Rogue asked from behind him.

The masked wizard turned around. "Can you really blame me?" Rufus asked.

"Not really. Mainly because Sting did kind of deserve it for putting through your previous pain."

"Thank you. You won't tell Eferhilda, will you?"

"No." Rogue bluntly said.

"Thank you." Rufus said before he left.

-o- (Time Skip cause I'm lazy)

The next day after Sting's beat up, it was seven in the morning. And for some reason, Minerva told them to come on that time. They didn't know why, but she said it was a surprise. Now, the elite were in the office and saw Minerva organizing some papers. It took around seven minutes for her to get done with that and face him.

"So, you needed us, milady?" Rogue asked,

"Yeah," She said with a pleasant smile. It was rare for Minerva to smile. But probably not as rare to see as Eferhilda's smile. "Pack up your bags for the weekend. I'm sending you guys at a resort."

Everyone had a flabbergasted look on their faces.

"Can you repeat that milady?" The lightning god slayer asked.

"I'm sending you guys to a hot spring resort."

"…"

"Are you high?" Sting was the first to say something.

"No Sting."

"Drunk?" Minerva shook her head. "Is there a catch?"

"Well, you're paying for it."

"Figures." Hild said. "But why are we going anyway?"

"I just thought you guys needed some time off."

"What?" Sting said.

"LOOK! I'M SENDING Y'ALL ON A VACATION! Y'ALL WANT TO GO OR NOT?!" The master shouted at them.

"Yeah yeah. We'll go." Everyone quickly said while they sweat dropped.

"Good. Begone."

Everyone dashed out of the room.

After a minute Minerva groaned. "Agh, my stomach! Luckily it's my last day." She said the pulled out a chocolate bar from her drawer.

-o-

It was now nine in the the morning and everyone was loading up on the train. The train was really crowded so they had to share the same cart. Sting and Rogue was on the outside of the seats so they could get a quick escape when they had to puke. Hild was sitting between Rogue and Rufus. So, Rufus and Orga was by the window.

When the train started Sting and Rogue could feel their stomachs turning.

"H-how l-long is the t-trip?" Sting asked.

"Two hours." Orga said.

"God, w-why m-must y-you torture m-meeeeee?" Sting weeped and started to feel is stomach turning some more.

"S-shut up S-Sting!" Rogue complained.

Eferhilda had her head down on the table. She started groaning and moaning at around fifteen minutes of the ride.

Even though Rufus figured it was her motion sickness, he couldn't help but try to comfort her.

"Uh, how you feeling Eferhilda?" He asked.

"Ugh, it feels like I'm having birth to a bloody brick dipped in glass." She said, rising her head a little.

"D-damn, that's h-how i-it feels to be a f-female dragon on t-transportation? I'm s-so lucky to be a-a guy." Hild growled and kicked Sting on the leg hard. "OWW! M-my…" Sting didn't finish cause he ran out of his seat to find the nearest bathroom.

After five more minutes and Sting came back from the bathroom. When he sat back down, Rogue had to go for some minutes to handle his situation. Then fifteen more minutes have passed. Everyone was quite, well, besides from hearing the groans of the dragon slayers.

"Oh god I'm gonna die! Move! I need to take a shit!" Hild shouted.

Rogue got up so Hild could out from her seat. She then rushed into the bathroom. When Rogue sat down he started to think. It was pretty weird that Hild didn't stutter any of her words. After that he decided to not think about it much.

**It's not over yet. On the next chapter, something will scar the men for the rest of their lives.**

**Sorry, this is a little rushed. I'm feeling a little lazy. But at least this is 2K words.**


	7. Hild's… on her period!

**Wow, I finished this chapter and I just published my last yesterday! And this is my longest chapter! 3K WORDS! This is my first time reaching that much.**

The train eventually stopped from it's two hours, and Sting was the first one off, second one off was Rogue.

"LAND!" Sting shouted, and fell to the ground. "Oh how I always love you." People were giving him weird stares as they walked by,

"Sting, get up. You're embarrassing yourself." Rogue said.

The rest of the Sabertooth members was off the train and walked behind Rogue.

"You'd do the same." Sting got up from the ground.

"No I wouldn't." Rogue said. "If you have forgotten, I get the same kind of sickness like you; yet you don't see me worshiping the ground every time we get off some kind of transportation."

"Whatever."

As the argument went on, Hild heard a soft rattle, so she turned around to see what it was. The sound was coming from the trash bin. Turns out it was a small grey kitten.

"Awwww. Look at the kitty!" Hild cooed. She picked up the kitten and gently rubbed it and kissed it's head. The cat purred into her arms as she was gently petting her. She looked up and saw disbelief faces. "What?"

"Uh, well, you're acting lovey dovey at that cat that was just in the trash can."

"I can't help it. It's just so adorable." She cooed again.

The men had creeped out faces. They all wanted to see her show emotions other than anger, but this is a little creepy and unexpected.

"Uh, Eferhilda. I don't mean to intrude, but we need to check into a hotel." Rogue carefully said.

"Oh alright." She put the cat down and saw it pouncing away. "Take care little one!" She shouted with a smile. The cat didn't seem to pay any attention to what it was doing and kept pouncing after of what it looked like some kind of insect. It was getting too close to the edge of the train. "Oh, kitty don't get too…" It was too late, cause the cat tried to jump over the space was hit by an incoming train. Everybody's eyes and mouth was wide open at what just happened. "OH MY GOD!"

"The cat gone bye bye." Sting said.

"OH MY GOD! THAT POOR KITTY CAAAAT!" She cried.

"Well, it was about his time… I guess." Sting said then turned his head towards Hild. "Wait! ARE YOU CRYING?!"

"That poor poor kitten! Gone!" She started crying.

The masked wizard smirked. Not because of the cat that got killed, or seeing Eferhilda crying. I mean, come on. Rufus wasn't the type to cry over someone's misery. But anyway he saw this was the perfect opportunity.

Rufus had walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Hild immediately stopped crying and just stood there. Wait? Why wasn't she pulling away? She mentally shook her head then pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She mumbled. "Let's just go."

As they walked a few seconds Sting saw a man sitting in the ground with a bag in front of him. He had a trumpet he was cleaning off with a rag.

"Oi!" Sting called out to the trumpeter. "Can you play that military funeral song? A cat just died."

"You got it." The trumpeter said. He picked up his insturment and started to play the slow tempo song as the rest walked away slowly.

-o-

"So, I'm guessing you're a cat lover?" Sting said, to break the awkward silence through the group.

"I don't just love cats. I love every animal. It's something every nature wizard can agree on."

"Well, I'm sure the cat is in a better place." Rufus reassured.

"Yeah." She responded.

"I've been wanting to ask you this but,… why don't you have an exceed?" Rogue asked.

"I did have an exceed. He was a chimera cat."

"What's a chimera cat?"

"It's a cat mixed with its fraternal twin. Meaning it's like two cats in one body." Hild explained. "Anyway, he's… he's…" she couldn't finish cause she started crying again.

Everyone stopped their walking to stare at her. The wind also picked up and the sky was becoming from sunny to cloudy,

"Sorry for bringing it up Hild." Rogue apologize.

"I-it's okay." She said, calming down. When she stopped crying, the wind stopped and the dark grey clouds disappeared, reshowing the bright sun.

'Was her emotions controlling the weather?' Rufus thought. 'Maybe that's why she's so expressionless. To prevent the weather to become out of control.'

"Let's just hurry and get to the hotel before I create a category five hurricane." Hild said, in her regular tone

-o-

Fifteen minutes later, they have made to the resort Minerva had told them about. They had checked into the four star hotel that Minerva reserved for them. Seriously, why was Minerva being so nice to them? None of them could figure it out.

"We have a serious problem." Sting said after looking around the room, "There's four beds and five of us. And I'm not sharing. Who's sleeping on the couch?" Sting asked.

"Well, one thing for sure, I'm sleeping on a bed. And Rogue, you'll be sharing a room with me." Hild said. "You're pretty much the only guy I can trust that won't do some funny stuff to me when I'm asleep,… unlike two certain blonds." She turned to Sting and Rufus, who was actually standing beside each other.

"Am I invisible?" Orga asked out loud.

The storm dragon turned ouver to the lightning god. "Why would you think that? Who would find you invisible?" (Now, people who don't know what she meant by that; she's saying that Orga is a large guy, who would not see him.)

-o-

About thirty-eight minutes have passed. The funny thing is Sting and Eferhulda were in the same room together. Sting was flipping through the channels of the Lacrima screen while Hild had her arms crossed and watching him go through the channels. There was a very awkward silence; it was weird having them in the same room without Hild trying to inflict harm on him. Not that he didn't deserve them, as Eferhilda would say.

After a few more minutes of this silence and it was killing Sting. "Uh, is there anything you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm not watching the tele."

Sting cringed a little. He been having to keep himself from screaming, 'You're not in England anymore!' or 'You're in Japan!' or even 'Stop saying bloody!' But he already knew he would get struck by lightning if he insults her country.

"I'm hungry." Hild bluntly said. It really shocked Sting. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure, I could eat." Sting said.

"Great. Go get something."

"What?

"Go get us something to eat." She shooed him.

The blond scowled. This girl is just as bossy as Minerva. "You know, I really hate you sometimes." Sting was about to leave till her head something.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started crying.

"Uhh…" Sting didn't know how to react to this. "What's wrong?"

"I never meant to upset you. I-I'm sorrrryyyyy!" She kept crying.

"I-It's okay. You don't have to cry about it." Sting reassured nervously.

When she wouldn't stop he slowly started walking backwards, out of the living room. He abruptly stopped when he felt a figure behind him. He turned around and saw Orga and the rest of the guys behind.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Orga pointed towards the direction Hild was at.

"I don't know. She just bursted out crying."

"You did something." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I didn't… okay so told me to get her something to eat, so I said I hate her sometimes. I didn't know she'd start crying for that. She'd normally try to punch me in the nose!"

"Well you better do something." Rufus said, looking out the window. It was pouring outside where you couldn't see anything but the rain drops on the window. Even with this Rufus was able to notice something not that far away from the building they was in. "I see a funnel cloud forming."

"A WHAT?!" Sting shouted. "But I don't know how to cheer that girl up!"

"There's gotta be something Sting." Rogue countered.

"Can someone tell me why I have to do it?"

"Because you made her cry." Orga said.

"That's not a valuable answer!" He panicked.

"Just go." Rogue pushed Sting back in the living room.

Sting stood there for a second before he walked up to Hild. She was still crying with hands on her face to were you couldn't see her eyes.

"Uh Hild. You okay." He tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to."

A spark of lightning could be seen out the window and a large thunder that shook the ground.

"…Give me a minute." Sting said and ran out.

The guys gave him a hard stare when he reached the hallway.

"Don't give me that look. I'll just have to call out the big guns." He said pretty confident.

"And what's that?"

"Call Minerva."

Sting had walked out of the hallway towards the kitchen. He had picked up the phone on the wall and called Minerva. By the third ring, she finally picked.

"Hello?"

"Minerva, it's Sting."

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"It's Hild. She's crying for no reason and a tornado is forming and we don't know what to do."

"…Has she been sick today?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Her motion sickness."

"Sting, Hild doesn't get motion sickness."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't. I went on a job with her before and she hasn't shown any sign of motion sickness. The reason why she was sick is because she's on her period."

"Her WHAT?!"

"I know you're not that dumb Sting."

"Okay, then what do we do?"

"Give her some chocolate."

"…Chocolate?" Sting said with a dumbfounded face expression.

"It's something many girls crave when their on their period. Now, I have to go." After she said that, she hung up.

Sting still had the phone on his ear with a confused look. He eventually put it down and walked over to the rest of the guys.

"What did the lady say?" Rogue asked.

"She's on her period."

"…Oookay."

"And what should we do about that?" Orga asked.

"Give her some chocolate."

"Chocolate? Why?"

"I don't know. The lady said it's what many girls crave for on their periods. Someone call room service."

-o- ( Happy appears on the screen, "")

"So, who's gonna give it to her? I'm not doing it." Sting said, holding her plate of chocolate cake.

"I'll do it." Rufus said immediately as he took the plate.

"Good luck." Sting said to the other blond as he patted his shoulder.

"Here you go Eferhilda." He offered the chocolate cake.

Hild immediately took the plate. That sure surprised everyone.

"Thanks." She said, before wolfing it down. She finished in ten seconds and got on her feet. "I'm going to take a nap. Don't disturb me."

"Wow, that actually… worked?" Rogue looked out the window and saw it was suddenly sunny and clear again.

"I hope this 'vacation' ends soon." Sting said.

Orga and Rogue nodded their heads of agreement.

-o- (Four hours later)

"What are y'all doing?!" Eferhilda shouted, it made everyone jump with surprise.

"Uh, playing cards." Rogue answered her question.

"Why are y'all sitting down playing cards when you should be out?!"

"Why aren't you out then?" Orga couldn't help but ask.

"Cause, I wanted to relax here without anyone of you here?!"

"Why are you screaming at us?!" Sting shouted at her.

"I can scream at you as much as I want!"

"No you can't! Now shut up you English Muffin!" (I suck at names, but it know some people will laugh at this)

"WHAAAAAAAA!" She started busting out in tears again.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Hild! Don't start crying again!" Sting panicked. "Someone give her some chocolate before we all DIE!"

"I don't want chocolate! I want ice cream!"

(Screen immediately turns to the next scene)

"Yes, I was wondering if we could get a tub of ice cream… hold on." Rufus turned around from the phone and it was pure chaos. Eferhilda was chasing Sting with a lightning bolt in her hand. But of course since Orga is immune to lightning Hild would try to hit him with fire. As for Rogue, he was no where to be seen. Probably hiding in the shadows, away from the crazy British girl. "Uh Eferhilda…?

The storm dragon stopped her chasing and faced the memory wizard with an angry face expression.

"What?!"

"Uh, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Any kind will work. Have you seen Rogue?"

"No, I haven't."

"Probably hiding in the shadows. That bastard, can't take me like a man. I'LL FIND YOU ROGUE!" She shouted before turing on some lights to brighten up the room, so there could be less shadows to hide in.

Rufus turned back to the phone. Oh how he was happy he was on the phone and not on the battle field. "Yes, any kind will do…" Rufus paused when he heard a scream that sounded like Rogue.

"FOUND YOU! LIGHTNING!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"…You know what? Bring ten tubs of ice cream. And please hurry." Rufus said then hung up. 'I wouldn't be surprised if we get kicked out.'

When he walked back out he saw Hild at the end of the hallway with a lightning bolt in her hand. She turned to him and they were now face to face.

"You off the phone?" She asked, clenching to the bolt harder.

Rufus noticed this, so he said the best answer. "No. …I was wondering if you wanted any toppings."

"…No, I'm good."

"…okay." He walked back inside the kitchen and picked up the phone. He figured if he stayed on the phone, she wouldn't attack him, well looks like he's safe from her wrath… for now.

-o-

Hild was on her seventh tub of ice cream. She was scooping it in her mouth quickly. Every once in a while she would look back inside the tub before scooping more into her mouth.

Sting, Rogue, and Orga had bandages on from Hild's attacks. And to think they thought she ate cake fast. All the guys were just staring at her while she eat. Well, that was before she looked up to them with a glare and screamed, 'DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME!'. They quickly turned their heads away.

"Can we leave today?" Sting whispered to them.

"It'll be best if we do." Orga said back.

"We're not leaving till tomorrow." Hild said, looking up to them. "Don't worry. I won't attack y'all tonight. I'm more calm at night."

"Are you sure?" Sting asked.

"I'm sure." She nodded.

She got up and threw the ice cream tubs in the garbage can. When she did she looked at the clock on the wall. It read eight at night. She decided to get ready for bed. She walked into the rooms and closed the door behind.

"Oh man. I thought we were really gonna die." Sting said.

"Rufus. If you do actually go out with Hild. I don't see how you will be able to handle her in her…" Orga tried to find the right word to say. "…Monthly cycle."

Eferhilda opened the door and said, "If I was to date a guy he would have to book me to a hotel for the week so I wouldn't have to see anyone." She then closed the door behind.

**(Warning: this part of the chapter is really perverted. But probably not enough to rate this m rated. Tell me if it sounds m rated. Also, for it being a little perverted I'm not translating the Italian sentences. So, you have to look them up if you really want to know.)**

"Questo sente buono Eferhilda? Il copertura voi bocca, mi lascia sentire quei gemiti Hild. Sì…"

"Da hell is he saying?" Sting asked.

"I don't know." Orga responded. "He sure is saying Hild's name a lot though."

Sting finally came to a conclusion. He made a smirk. "This guy is having a wet dream.

"I wonder how Hild would react if she was hearing this." Orga said, mostly to himself.

"Let's see. HILD!" Sting shouted.

"Oh, man you're cruel." Orga smiled.

A few seconds later the girl walked in. "What?"

Sting pointed towards the sleeping mage. Hild turned around and started hearing Rufus sleep talk in his dream.

"Apparite caldi vincolati up il mio letto. Spero che il corda non arde molto Hild."

"Da fuck?!" Hild raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"Il gemito per me. Gema per me più ad alta voce."

"Wait, what's he saying?" Sting asked Hild. "I want to know."

Hild raised up a hand to silence him.

"Guardi che cosa ho comprato oggi. I Got La frusta di decente e nuova Black. Perf er l'equitazione spunterà?"

A nerve popped from her head. She used her water magic to pour on sleeping mage. He woke up and rubbed some of the water away from his eyes.

"What's happening? Are we under attack?" He looked around, but saw everything was calm. Well, it did to him until he saw Hild's face.

"What are you dreaming about?"

Rufus squinted his eyes. "…Huh?"

"I heard me being tied up, whip, and riding crop. Da bloody hell are you doing to me?!"

Everyone's mouth and eyes was wide open with shock, but they didn't say anything. Well, Sting was thinking, 'DAAAAAAMN!'

Rufus rubbed the back of his head. "…Um, sorry Eferhilda, but I can not answer that question. It's not like I make myself have these kind dreams."

"Dreams? You had more like this?!"

"Uh…" He didn't know what Hild was gonna say to him.

"I'm leaving before I strike you with lightning." She said, turning around and walking back out the room.

"Wow Rufus. I never knew you were the type for bondage." Sting smiled. "Was the dream that hot? You kept moaning."

"And just for the record, Hild came in here because Sting called her in." Rogue said.

"REALLY!?" Sting shouted at him.

Rufus squinted his eyes with anger. He was really trying to keep him composition, but Sting was really pissing him off now.

Rufus only sighed and got up to change out of his wet clothes. "Why couldn't we have separate rooms?" He muttered under his breath.

**The way Eferhilda eats her ice cream is the same way Skuld from Ah! My Goddess eats her ice cream. I love Ah! My Goddess so much that you will see a lot of references during this fanfic series. In fact, Eferhilda's nickname, Hild is based off a character from that anime. The character was called Hild, aka the ruler of demon kind. My second favorite character under her daughter Urd. Check it out, it's an awesome romance-comedy anime.**


	8. Apology

The next day, the crew had packed up their things and left. They didn't want to handle Hild's… situation. As they was walking down t the bus station, they couldn't help but notice the sunny was really bright today. It's like the sun was trying to blind them, cause they had to put their hands up to prevent the glare to hit their eyes.

Rogue especially hated this. He was the shadow dragon after all. He despised anything that was bright; yet he would stick by Sting's side, who was the definition of bright. Go figure.

"What's the deal? I thought the weather man said it would cloudy today."

"It must be Hild." Rufus said.

They looked a head were Eferhilda was walking in front of them. She had a pair of headphones on, so she couldn't hear their conversation.

What was she listening to? They had no idea. Being a dragon slayer, her ears were really sensitive, so she had to keep the volume really down.

"Who's gonna check her feelings right now?" Orga asked.

Sting walked to the side of Hild to see her emotion. He saw her smiling a little. So her in a happy mood makes the sun shine bright. Hild abruptly stopped, which made everyone else do the same thing. She took off her headphones and turned around to the guys.

"What's wrong with y'all?"

The guys were startled by the question. This was actually the first time she was asking about them.

"Uh, nothing. It's just… you're happy?"

"And?"

"It's just really weird to see you smile."

"But probably not as weird as when you was hugging on that cat." Sting said,

"…" Hild's eyes widened and some water droplets were forming in her eyes. "T-that… that…" everybody turned ghostly white. "That poor caaat!" When she started crying it started pouring from the storm she just caused.

"DAMMIT STING!" Rogue yelled. "SHE WAS FINALLY IN A GOOD MOOD!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Orga shouted.

"Ugh, this is officially the worst week ever." Sting grumbled.

Not a second after he said that, he got struck by lightning and fell unconscious.

-o-

Sting woke up in his bed, feeling a bit tired. He looked around and everything seen pretty normal.

"Sting-kun, you're awake." Lector said, flying onto the bed.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You got struck by lightning and been out for three days."

"Three days? Sheesh." Sting rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

-o- (Two days later)

"So, does anyone know why Hild invited us to her house?" Sting asked.

"No clue." Rogue replied.

Eferhilda recently invited the four males and the exceeds to come over to her house. When they asked why, she said just come.

They finally reached a two story house that was painted a yellow green. The lawn was neatly cut, not a single blade longer than the other.

"Is this the place?" Orga asked.

"If I remember correctly, which I did, then yes." Rufus said.

Rufus just happened to look down and saw a mat. Instead of the regular quote, 'Welcome' it said, 'Don't stand in front of the door'.

The masked wizard look back at Sting who was in front of the door. "Sting, you might not want to stand in front of the door." Rufus warned.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Look, if I want to stand if front of the door then I can."

"Alright then." Rufus said with a very small grin.

Sting knocked on the door then waited.

Now, the weird thing about Hild's door was, that it's in reverse. Instead of it opening towards the inside of the house it opens outward, towards outside. And the door was a bit heavy so Hild had to put extra force to open it. Unfortunately, she be putting too much force to open the door.

So, when Hild had opened the door, Sting got hit so hard that he fell back and hit the ground. Rufus and Orga couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Rogue only shook his head.

"AH! MY NOSE!" His nose didn't bleed though. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He shouted at Hild.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. You should've read the mat." She pointed at the door mat. Everyone looked down at the mat in front of the door. "And trust me when I say this. You're not the first person to get hit by this door.

(Flashback)

"Knock on the door sweetheart." A mother said to her little girl.

A girl with red hair was wearing a Girl Scout uniform. Normally when you think about Girl Scouts you think they would sell Girl Scout Cookies. Well, since it was about summer time, he Girl Scouts were selling ice cream.

The girl knocked on the door and shout "GIRL SCOUT!"

Hild didn't mean to do it. She never intended to do it. She was like the female version Hulk, from the marvel comics, when it came to strength. When she opened the door with too much force the girl got hit with the door.

"OWW! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She started screaming.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I'll buy everything you're selling." Hild said frantically.

So by the end of the day, Eferhilda had ordered twenty-five gallon tubs of ice cream. Not that she really minded like that. She normally would eat ice cream like Erza with her cake.

-o-

About a week later, Hild had ordered a package. The mail delivery man knocked on the door. Hild walked over and opened the door. Once again knocking over an innocent person.

After this she found out she broke his nose and had to pay for his hospital bill.

So, she finally decided to get a custom made mat that said 'do not stand in front of the door!'. Hopefully people would look down to read it.

-o-

Two days after the last event. Hild had problems with her air condition and called the landlord over to check it out.

The average height, brown haired man knocked on Hild's door. And once again, the greenette put too much force opening the door. The landlord got hit on the forehead. A knot was growing on his hand.

Hild didn't show no kind sympathy for him.

"That's what you get for putting me in a house that has a front door in reverse. Plus, you should've read the mat." She pointed at the mat.

The landlord scolded at her, but let it slide. Mainly because Eferhilda scold was scarier than his. Especially when she started growling at him. Oh, the benefits of being a dragon.

(End of flashbacks)

When they walked inside the house they noticed it was really neat and tidy. Pale blue walls, snow white carpet, and a chocolate brown living room set. She only had a plant here and there.

"Take your shoes off at the door. Don't want to attract dirt on my perfectly bleached carpet."

When she closed the door a large black and white Great Dane ran into the living room. The dog ran over to the long haired blond and started jumping at him. When the dog got a grip on Rufus, the dog did something many dogs would do when a guest came. He started humping the masked mage.

"Uh, Eferhilda. Can you get your dog?" Rufus asked.

"Hm," She turned around and scowled at the dog. "Rufus get off him! Stop humping every man that comes though the door!"

The dog got down and walked over to Hild's side. Every one had a confused look.

"Wait? Is your dog named Rufus?" Sting asked.

"Yeah."

"…You named a dog after me?"

"What? No?! I have an uncle named Rufus and it was the same guy who gave me Rufus." Eferhilda explained. "Now if you excuse me I need to get something. I would say make yourselves at home, but if anyone of you touch my stuff I'm gonna break someone's ribs." With that said, she walked out the living room.

The dog never left with Hild. Instead it turned it's head to the men in front of him.

"Listen you son of a bitches." The dog said. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"YOU CAN TALK?!" Sting shouted.

"Yeah I can talk. Master did a spell on me so I could speak."

"Oookay."

"I heard one of you made master cry."

"That was Sting-kun." Frosch pointed.

"Frosch."

"Oh, you are so lucky we're on this carpet or your blood would be everywhere." Rufus the dog then snapped his teeth at Sting.

"Uh, HIIIIILD!" Sting shouted,

A few seconds later Hild came back in with five glass cups in her hands. "What?"

"Can you get your dog? He's threatening me."

"Threaten? Rufus is a gentle giant."

"That giant is anything but gentle!" Sting said and pointed at the Great Dane. "Everyone can agree with me on that."

She only sighed. "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Uh, can you take your dog with you?"

Hild sighed again. "Come on Rufus."

By the time she got back everyone sat down. The couch they sat on was in a long u-shape.

"Anyway, why did you invite us to your house?" Rogue really wanted know.

"I invited you guys for an apology for what happened at the hotel."

"Oh yeah." Sting said.

"Yeah. You all shouldn't endured all that pain and suffering; so for my apology, I'm gonna share something very near and dear to my beating heart."

"…you sure it's beating?" Sting asked.

"If you don't shut up…" she scowled and pointed at him before she brought a medium size black suitcase with a silver cobra on it. She took a deep breath before opening it. She brought a medium size bottle. "Behold… the world's strongest beer. Snake Venom. It's so strong that it comes with a warning label. Made in Scotland, my home country."

"Wait, I distinctly remember you said you was born in England." Rufus said.

"Well, I lied. I was born in Scotland then moved to London when I was six. Anyway," Hild popped the top off. "Here it is." She started pouring the beer in the cups she had in the table. When she finished pouring the guys got their cups and started drinking.

"Wow, this doesn't taste bitter at all." Sting said with surprise.

"Yeah. The stuff they put in regular beer makes the beer less strong and makes it taste bitter. Snake Venom doesn't have much of the chemical. So it tastes pretty pleasant."

Sting finished his cup. "Can I have some more?"

"No, the warning label says you are only to have a certain amount. Plus, y'all aren't gonna drink up my beer. Snake Venom is expensive. Y'all hungry?"

Sting smiled. "Wow, you sure are being nice to us."

"That's because this is my apology from what happened in the hotel. Don't expect this to happen again." Hild's emotionless expression never left. "Anyway, I made some desert yesterday, if y'all want some."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She said then walked into the kitchen. She came back at what it looked like some kind of cake.

"What is it?"

"This is a steamed sponge pudding with raisins. Don't waist anything on…"

"We know." Sting interrupted. "On your perfectly bleached carpet."

They started to eat the sweet desert.

"This taste really good. What's it called? I think I want the recipe." Rogue said.

"It's called Spotted Dick."

The men froze and looked back at their plates before sitting it down on the table.

"I don't want anymore." Orga said.

"I'm done." Sting said.

"I'm a… full now." Rogue said as an excuse.

Rufus was still eating his desert. The rest of the guys gave him a funny look.

"You're still eating that?!" Sting was the first to say it.

"There's an Italian dish were they put maggots in the cheese. If I can eat that then I can eat a dish with a misleading name."

"Eww." Sting said, disgusted.

"Thank you Rufus." Eferhilda said. "And I made something pacifically for you two Lector and Frosch."

"Is it something similar to what Sting-kun just ate? Cause if it is. I don't want any."

"No Lector." She said with no face expression, but in reality she smiling at what he said.

"Fro wants try what you made Hild-san." Frosch said.

"Good. See, this is why I like you better." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

"What does that woman have against us?" Sting asked, with his arms crossed.

"She sure does favorite Rogue a lot." Orga pointed out.

"And?" Rouge couldn't help but say that.

"She likes you." Frocsh cooed.

Rufus frowned upon hearing this. He was hoping this wasn't true.

Finally, the dragon slayer came back in with her hands behind her back.

"This is another British dish called Star Gazy Pie." She revealed a dish that was pie with fish heads sticking out of it.

"Ooooo fish pie!" Lector and Frosch said in the same time.

Sting gagged with his tongue out. "What's wrong with you British people!?"

"A lot of British dishes have animal parts in it that you would normally throw away." Rufus explained.

"Yeah, and weird ass names with them too." Sting grumbled.

"I have to agree with you on that." Hild said. "The British made some weird dishes with crazy names. I don't normally eat them though. The only type of meat I would eat is fish and that's it. But on special occasions, I would pig out and eat things like haggis, to toad in the hold, to love in disguise, and to faggots."

"What the hell are those things?"

Haggis is made out of sheep throat, lungs, liver and heart which is chopped up and combined with oats, onions, animal fat and spices. The whole thing is mixed and stuffed into a sheep's stomach and then boiled in water for a few hours. Toad in the hole is just sausage on top of flour and egg batter. Love in disguise is a raw cow's heart, and faggots are large meatballs made of organs and entrails, that usually from the pig. And unless you grew up with it, you probably won't appreciate the taste."

"Ugh, I think I'm about to be sick. Except for the toad in the hole. That's the only one that sounds alright."

"You eat hot dogs. What do you think those are made out of?"

"I don't know, but since you're mentioning it, I won't be eating them anymore."

-o- (Happy appears from a hole, 'And then.')

"Thank you for the invite Hild." Rogue said.

"You're welcome. But don't expect it to happen again." After she said she slammed the door shut.

"Well, at least I didn't get hit by her magic." Sting said with a grin.

**Fun fact: I really do have an uncle named Rufus. But I haven't seen him since I was about four or five.**

**This is the first chapter where I have Lector and Frosch say more than one thing. Cause most of the time I don't know how to add them in this story like that. I also I bet many of you are learning oodles (many) of things from reading my fanfic. I've been wanting to write that's spotted dick joke for a while.**


	9. Hold me

"What is it you want us to do?" Hild asked.

"I'm looking for a spell book and I know for sure it's in Sabertooth's library." Minerva informed. "I just need y'all to find it. It's in a fuchsia book cover and it's called Libri Lucis."

Minerva had opened the door to the library and revealed a very, VERY colossal room. Each book case had about twelve section high. The group eyes widened with the various books on the cases.

"There's only eleven fuchsia books in here. Get to work." She ordered then left.

"Why do we have to do this? We're Sabertooth's strongest wizards. Why are we stuck with book duty?" Sting lamented.

"It's better to do what the lady says without complaining." Rogue replied to his partner.

"We better get started." Orga said. "This is gonna take a while."

-o-

So they spent the two hours that lovely afternoon finding the spell book. They had found eight of the fuchsia colored books, but it wasn't the ones they were looking for. And by the next hour, they couldn't find the other two.

Hild thought it was best to start looking up. So that's what she did. Thanks to her dragon eyes, she was able to see a purple-pinkish book on the tenth shelf. She then got the ladder, that was leaning at the far corner and put it near the book. Well, as close as she could at least. The light from bulb was shining in her eyes so it messed up her sight.

Hild had climbed up the very tall ladder. She had went up around ten book shelves high. She looked at the book she was looking for, it had the title Libri Lucis on the spine of the book. It was pretty far from the ladder, so she tried stretching to get it. She was only a couple of inches away from it. She scooted a little more to reach it, but still wasn't there. Hild had scooted some more to were her left foot was dangling off the ladder.

The ladder wobbled a little, but she didn't stop. She finally got held of the book but it was kind of hard to pull it out. She put a little strength on the grip and pulled on it some more. This resulted on the ladder to wobble more. The sound at the end of the ladder had made everyone else turned to the noise. By the time Hild was able to pull the book out, the ladder tumbled over to the side.

"Damn." Hild muttered and closed her eyes as she started falling down.

Waiting for the impact, she expected on the ground, or some books laying around. What she didn't expect was landing on something soft. She didn't dare open her eyes though. That was until she heard a chuckle and a voice after that.

"You can open your eyes now."

She recognized the voice and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked at the figure that rescued her from her fall.

Sting had a smirk on his face as the girl was in his arms. "You owe me for catching you."

Hild only rolled her eyes. "Put me down."

Sting did what he was told and gently put her back down.

She tried to take one step forward, but her legs felt like jelly after the shock of the fall and refuse to support her. Her knees buckle and she end up on the ground.

Sting chuckled before he helped her back up. "And I see you found the book." He picked it up from the ground.

She only nodded and tried taking another step but ended up on the ground again.

'This is so embarrassing.' She thought.

Rufus had walked over to her. "Well, looks like we only have one option to handle this situation."

The four gave him dubious looks, as they didn't know what he was thinking.

Leaning down, Rufus scoops Eferhilda into his arms and holds her against his chest and was carrying her princess style.

Hild's cheeks flame bright red and her whole body flushes.

"Rufus put me down!"

"Sorry Eferhilda," Rufus replies a-matter-of-factly as he takes a step forward. "but you're clearly no good on your feet right now."

Hild sighed and crossed her arms, as the five of them walked out the library.

By the time they reached the guild they were getting curious stares. Hild closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see those stares. On the other hand, Rufus had slight smile on his face.

Rufus had sat down at a empty table and had sat Hild onto his lap.

"What the… Rufus put me down!" She said.

"No can do. I don't want you to hurt yourself again." He smiled.

Before Hild could counter it, Minerva had walked over. "Did y'all find the book?"

"Right here boss." Sting said while handing it to the master.

Minerva had turned to her side and saw Hild sitting on Rufus's lap. She made a smirk to it.

"So, you two are a couple now?" She said, waving her finger back and forth at them.

Hild made a slight blush. "We're not couple!" She growled. "God, can this day get any worse?"

"COOOOOOL!"

"Why must you torture me? Is me having a period not good enough for you?!" She shouted, while looking up.

When she said the last sentence, people around her gave her some awkward stares.

"COOOOL Sabertooth's Rufus Lore and new dragon slayer Eferhilda Wyvern are a couple now!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Hild yelled. She never blushed so much in her entire life.

Jason the reported blinked before asking, "Then why are you sitting on his lap?"

"Long story." Rufus intervened.

"I don't need this." Hild tried getting up from the memory-make's lap.

When she finally got up and tried getting up and walk away, her legs started to buckle again and fell down on the floor again. She just sat there with her arms crossed.

Rufus chuckled before getting up, picked her back up, and made her sit on his lap again.

After some minutes Hild wanted to sit down on a chair, not on the blond's lap. Rufus only sat at the table while reading a book.

"Rufus, when are you gonna put me down?" Hild asked calmly.

The masked wizard didn't look away from his book. "When you can walk properly." In reality, he wanted to say, 'when I feel like it.'

Hild tried getting off, but it seemed like Rufus predicted it and latched his arm around her abdomen. Hild raised an eyebrow in his behavior. She tried moving some more but the blond wizard had a strong grip on her, preventing her to move.

When he refused to move his hand, she did the first thing that came into her mind. She had moved her hand and pressed on something. And that something just happened to be between his legs.

Hild noticed Rufus's face twist then some seconds later his breathing was becoming a bit erratic. Seconds after that, Hild had pressed a little harder and rubbed her fingers some. By this time Rufus had put his book down and looked at Hild.

"Can you please not do that?" He breathed.

"Put me down and I will."

The two were now in some kind of stare off. The dark green eyes looked into the light purple colored ones.

Hild didn't stop her movements and Rufus was about to break down. Correction, he did break down. He immediately sat her down on the bench and rushed to the bathroom.

The storm dragon slayer smiled in triumph. But she started to wonder why didn't she do another thing to get him off. She could've just hit him with lightning and been done with it.

The thought left her mind when she started to get thirsty. She tried getting up but landed on the floor again.

"What the hell is wrong with my legs?"

Before she tried getting up on her own, Sting had picked her back up.

"You owe me for catching and picking you up."

"Put me down!" And Sting did. He moved his arms away and Hild landed hard on the floor.

"Ow! I didn't mean like that!" She rubbed her now sore back.

"Should've been more pacific." Sting laughed and walked away.

"LIGHTNING!" Hild shouted and a lightning bolt hit Sting, knocking him unconscious.

**Okay. There was a chapter I was suppose to put on but I couldn't finish it so I went ahead and published this chapter. The next chapter is suppose to be Rogue centered as well. So people who wanted to see more Rogue will next time. I bet many of you was expecting the chapter title 'Hold me' is suppose to be sweet and romantic. Guess y'all was wrong :P REVIEW!**


	10. The date

**FINALLLLLLLLY! Finally finished this chapter. This was supposed to be published before 'Hold me' in fact.**

"I now know why Hild doesn't like us." Sting said, out of nowhere.

This surprised everyone at the table. I mean, it's still early in the morning and he first thing anyone said was Sting just now.

"And what's that?" Rufus was getting tired of Sting's conclusions.

"She's a lesbian."

"Lesbian?!" Rufus and Orga said in the same time.

"Sting, I don't think Hild's a lesbian. She's probably just not interested in you and Rufus." Rogue reasoned with him.

"I can ask Hild if you want?" Fro said.

While Sting laughed at this Rogue frowned. "Frocsh, you have no idea what's a lesbian."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hild appeared out of nowhere.

A few of them jump of surprise to see her teleport from the bar to the table.

"They want to know if you're a lesbian." Frosch said.

"Don't drag me into this. I never asked the question." Orga said.

Hild looked at the green exceed before, ever so slowly, turning her eyes over to the men.

"Rogue stand up."

"Why me? It was Sting who asked it."

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Sparks of lightning were crackling around her hand.

"No." He quickly got up before any trouble could start.

"Closer." She said.

Rogue did just that. Not really sure what was gonna happen. He stood about two feet away from her.

"Closer." She signaled.

"How much closer do you want me?" Rogue inquired.

Hild sighed before grabbing his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone in the guild mouth and eyes widened. The barmaid dropped the glasses she was holding. Orga's eyes were wide as saucers. Sting's mouth looked like it was about to detach. And what really surprised them, Rogue started kissing back.

"Uhhhh." Minerva was speechless as that was the first thing she saw when she entered the guild.

Finally the two broke up for air. While Rogue was blushing Eferhida had straight face expression. She turned back to Sting.

"Does that answer your question Sting?"

"Mmhm." He hummed and nodded.

She turned her head back to the black haired teen.

"You kiss like a virgin shy boy." After saying that she teleported out. This time, out the guild.

"Whoa…" Sting finally breathed again, "You are so lucky! She actually likes you."

"So, whatcha gonna do?"

Rogue didn't say anything. He ignored everyone's stares. But his eyes did wander over Rufus to see how he's feeling about the whole situation. He soon regretted it when he saw Rufus scowl at him. He looked into Rufus's eyes and saw a glint.

Rogue walked away without saying anything.

-o- (Happy: and so, this happens next)

It was now the afternoon and the two twin dragons, plus their exceeds, were sitting by a tree on top of a cliffside.

"So, since everyone knows Hild likes you. Aren't you gonna do something?"

"Why are you so into this? She probably was trying to prove a point that she wasn't a lesbian."

"Because the girl who don't show emotion unless she's angry… or on her period, kisses you. She always seems to favor you. And let's not forget, you kissed her back. So, it seems you like her too." Sting smiled as he waved his finger.

"Maybe she favors me because I'm pretty much the only one who doesn't do anything stupid."

"And the kiss?"

"…it means nothing." Rogue said. "I'm pretty sure Hild would agree."

Sting looked at his partner for a few seconds before getting up.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna prove you wrong. Let's go find Hild. She's probably back at the bar in the guild now."

Rogue got up and followed his partner. "You're wasting your time."

They walked over to Hild, who was greedily drinking out of a large sake bottle.

'I wonder what's her drinking limit.' Sting thought then said, "Hey, Hild."

She put her bottle down, before turning around to them. She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Uh, are you alright Hild?" Rogue inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just a little drunk." She said, waving the situation off. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Sting decided to get to the point. "So, do you like Rogue?"

Hild turned to the shadow dragon. "Was the kiss not obvious? I mean, I'm not gonna kiss anyone I don't like, like that. Well, unless its magic involved."

This was the time when Rogue started blushing a little.

"Told you Rogue. Hild really does like you!" Sting said, a little bit too loud, cause everyone became quiet and turned to the bar. Rouge cursed at this since he was getting this much attention.

Hild notice. "If you don't feel the same way, I wouldn't really care." She assured before turning back to her drink.

"Eferhilda?"

Hild put down her drink again. It seems like anytime someone mentioned her full first name, it was something serious or important. Then again, Rufus says her name more than her nickname. She slightly shrugged it off.

"What?" She said, looking back at Rogue.

"So, are you free tomorrow night?"

Hild raised an eyebrow. "No." She bluntly said.

"Oh."

"But I'm free Saturday."

"Oh, well how about I take you out then."

Everybody sat at the edge of the their seats. Wondering how would she answer.

"Alright." She turned back around to her drink again.

"Seriously?!" Sting shouted. He turned back to his partner. "Good luck." Sting said, patting Rogue's back.

Orga had heard a snap sound. He turned around and saw piece of the seat off. He saw Rufus holding the part he snapped off. The blond had a red aura surrounding him and even made a low growl.

"Uh, Rufus?" He said. He regretted getting the blond's attention, cause he was giving off a murderous look.

"Yes?" He growled.

The muscular man sweat dropped. "Uh, if you need to murder someone. Just take it out on the table alright?"

Rufus just gave him a blank look before he got up and walked out the guild. He needed to find and have a talk with someone.

-o- (time skip cause I'm freakin lazy)

"Is there anything you wanted Rufus-san?" A muffled voiced asked.

"Yes there is. I need you to follow Rogue and Eferhilda on their date. And I just want you report me what happens tomorrow."

"Uh, Rufus-kun. If you don't mind me intruding in your business, but don't you think you should just give up on Hild. It's obvious she doesn't like you." The ninja said.

"Well, not yet. Look are you going to do this or not?"

"I don't know. What do you have to offer?"

"What do you want?" He answered the question with a question.

"Hmm, give me all your jewels from your last mission." He demanded,

"I can't do that. That's my money for grocery shopping. I seriously only have around eight items in my fridge and freezer."

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll have to find someone else to do this." Dobengal turned around and started walking away.

"Ugh, fine!" He said. He got out his wallet and gave him the money.

"Thank you for the services."

Rufus sighed and rolled his eyes. This better be worth it.

-o- (time skip cause I'm freakin lazy)

"So, let me get this straight," Hild's dog said as sat in front of the bathroom door. "You're going on a date."

"Yes. I just told you that four times already." Hild eyes then widened and turned back to her dog. "Don't tell me you got Alzheimer's."

"Relax. I'm only just surprised you got asked out on a date…"

"I get asked out a lot, mostly by Rufus."

"You never let me finished." He said, and that made Hild take aback. "What I was about to say was, I'm only surprised you got asked out on a date, that you agreed to go on."

"Well yeah."

"Tell me if he does something to you. I'll go on straight guard dog mode."

"Heh. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"And as for the Alzheimer's, let's not forget I been living for sixteen years. I don't have much time left."

"Don't say that. You're the only friend I got." She whined and got on her knees at her dog's height.

"It's sad to know that your dog is your one and only friend you have."

Hild rolled her eyes and got back to her feet when she heard a knock. She opened the door to reveal Rogue.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Be back in few!" She shouted to her dog.

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here." Rufus said, who was only a foot away from her.

"I didn't know. Give me a break. She growled at him. She closed the door behind her and started walking with the raven.

"So, where do you want to go?" Rogue asked.

"You're the guy. It's you're job to figure that out."

"Well, I was going to take you to restaurant, but due to the fact that your wearing sweatpants, I just cancelled it." He said, 'Which is some what good, cause I forgot to even make reservations.' He then thought. "So what do you normally do on dates?"

Hild didn't even think about it. She just made a quick response. "I can't answer that."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause, this is my first date."

Rogue stopped walking. Curious, Hild also stopped and turned to him.

"Let me get this straight. You're twenty-two years old and you never been on a date before."

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound like a virgin."

"You're not a virgin?"

"No." And before Rogue could react she finished by saying, "I sometimes have one-night stands when I'm drunk."

The shadow dragon slayer looked at her blankly. "Okay, that's a fact that I didn't want to know about you." He couldn't help but say that.

"Well damn, if I knew you was gonna be an asshole I would've went on a date with Rufus instead."

Rogue started to wonder her feelings for that masked wizard. "Wait a minute. So you like Rufus?"

The storm dragon slayer eyes widened but then squinted them a second later. "I never said that." Rogue squinted his eyes next. "I'm just saying his name as an example."

"Right." Rouge said.

A nerve popped on Hild's head. "Why don't we just take a walk under the moon so we both could calm down."

So that's what they did. They just walked around the moon and the stars in silence. This was not working out so far, and they both knew that.

"Anything you want to say?" Hild asked. "It doesn't matter what the conversation is about. This silence is killing me."

"I thought you preferred it quiet."

"Don't get me wrong. I do. But when you hardly have any type of friends, the quietness seems annoys you. Look at you, you have both Sting and Frosch as your friends while I just have my dog. And I'm not around him like that as I spend most of my time at the guild, missions, or the bar." Hild paused before she went back to the subject. "Tell me a story."

"A story?"

"Not a fairy tale story, but something interesting that occurred. I already know about the Tartarus from Minerva."

"Alright, before I start. I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You was just talking about you're dog is your only friend. What exactly is Minerva to you? I do see you two around together."

"Would you call us friends if we talked about guild and magic matters?

"Emm, sounds more like allies than friends."

"Okay, then we're not friends."

-o-

Rogue discuss about the seven dragons incident and his future self.

"So let me get this straight. While Sting had lost Lector hell broke loose in Sabertooth. If you lose Frosch, hell with break out in the entire world. …something's seriously wrong with you. You're not balanced."

"How would you feel if you lost your exceed?" Rogue then remember what happened on that little vacation' they had. "Oh, I forgot."

"Mmhm. Thanks for reminding me asshole. Actually he's not dead."

Okay, this puzzled Rogue a bit. "He's… not?"

"No. I never said he died now, did I?

"But you was acting like he did before you started crying."

"I was just PMSing."

"So Hild," This had gained Hild's attention. She slightly turned her head towards him. "Why did you accept my offer for tonight?"

Hild thought about this for a moment. "Well, to be honest, I wanted to see how compatible we are to each other."

'That's what a date is.' Rogue thought, but thought it was best not to say it out loud.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure there are people in Sabertooth that's some what like me but, you're the closest I met so far. I consider this as a good and a bad thing.

"What do you mean?"

Hild stopped walking and looked straight ahead. "Look you're a really great guy Rogue. But when I really think about it. You and I aren't a really good match. We both don't show much emotion and it's really hard to figure out what goes in each other's heads. To me, that's not gonna make the relationship stable." Hild showed a small smile. "Sorry it had to turn out this way. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not Hild." Rogue said, looking down.

"Hm, but I think I know what you're thinking now."

Rogue looked up, wondering what she was talking about. Hild then pulled him into a kiss. This kiss only last for a few seconds when she had pulled away. This had

"You're not gonna keep doing that, are you?" Rogue said, keeping his expressionless tone.

"No. I'm not that type of girl. See ya Rogue." She said then turned around and walked away leaving the raven.

He only blinked before turning back to where he stayed at.

-o-

The next day happened and wanted to know how Rogue's date went.

"We're not dating." He only said to the questions.

"So, how did it end?" Sting asked.

"She just thought we weren't compatible."

"Are you upset by that?"

Rogue crossed his arms. "Not really. Cause I know why exactly when she pointed it out last night."

Well you can say that one Mage was happy to hear this news. But it ended when his stomach started to ache a little. Rufus was sitting at the bar, waiting for new requests to hang on the Sabertooth's bulletin board; so he could get some money and buy some food. Unfortunately, when his stomach growled, it got a the two people sitting beside him to hear it. One of them left while the other stayed.

-o-

Hild kept hearing a low and loud growl. She looked over to her side and saw Rufus with his his chin cupped in his left hand.

"Uh, Rufus."

"Yes?" The masked wizard said.

"You do realize that your stomach is growling, right?"

"Of course I do."

"…Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"…well you see. I currently don't have any money right now."

Hild shook her head and looked back ahead. She signaled the barmaid to come over. When the brown haired woman came over.

Eferhilda turned back to Rufus. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

"What do you want to eat?"

"…"

"I'll pay for it. Get anything you want."

"… okay, can I get Caesar salad?"

The barmaid nodded before heading back to the back to prepare the salad.

"Hild, why did you buy me something to eat?"

"Your stomach growl is annoying me."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "It was something else." He barley whispered, it was enough for the dragon slayer to hear it though. She turned back to him with a questioning face. "You could've just walked away. I didn't even have to ask. What's the real reason?"

Hild looked at him for a few seconds before looking back in front of her, asking the same question in her head.

Finally, she stood up from her seat and put 1300 jewel on the counter. "It was nothing else."

Rufus smile grew a little bigger. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

**Yay, another fluff between the two. Also, on my poll I got two votes for Rufus and one for another guy. I'm wondering who said that and I'm also wondering who do you think it should be. What other guy would be perfect for Eferhilda Wyvern? (I'm asking everyone this) **

**Okay. This was a challenge to write. Trying to keep Rogue from going OOC is challenging. Tell me if he seemed a bit OOC. I be trying to keep the characters from going OOC. **


	11. Let's steal Hild's happy pills

"Can you go a day without hitting someone with lightning?" Rufus wondered.

"Oh, is that some kind of problem for you?" Hild rose an eyebrow.

"It's just, do you have anger issues or something?"

"Anger Issues?" Hild thought about it for a moment. "I'm just bi-polar. I got that from my dad."

"Have you had therapy?"

"Do I look like I need therapy?" Hild asked with lightning sparking around her.

"You may not want me to answer that." Rufus responded. A electric aura was still around her. So, Rufus decided to change the subject. He made a smile. "Did you lose weight?"

The greenette blinked at the random question. "Yes actually I have lost three pounds of this new die… wait a minute. How are you gonna ask about my anger issues to me losing weight?"

"Do you really want to keep going on the previous conversation? Where's your father now?"

"He's in a maximum security prison."

"And how did this happen?"

"He killed twenty-three guardians, including my mother and my five year old sister." She bluntly replied.

Rufus's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up."

The storm dragon blinked again before muttering. "I really do need anger management sessions, don't I?"

"That's your decision not mine."

Hild turned around and walked out without saying anything else.

-o- (Three days later)

"Good morning minna!" A cheerful voice shouted.

This surprised everyone. For one thing, nobody in the Sabertooth Guild was cheery enough to say good morning to everyone. This wasn't Fairy Tail. And two, this came from someone who hardly even smiled.

Hild had walked over to the S-class wizards of Sabertooth. "Good morning you guys." She said with a smile.

"Good morning?" They questioned, mostly because how cheery she was.

"Are you okay Hild?" Orga asked.

"Are you on your period?" Sting asked.

"Don't be silly. And yes I'm okay. I took Rufus's advice and took an anger management class. They put me on some happy pills, and everything looks so bright and colorful. Seriously, everything looks so bright and colorful, it's starting to hurt my eyes a little." She finished.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't take them if it's making your eyes hurt." Rogue responded.

"Would you rather get struck with lightning?"

"No."

"Then it's better if I stay on these pills." She then turned her gaze over to Rufus. "Say Rufus, how would you react if I said I love you?"

The blond blinked at the sudden question. Did she really just ask him a question like that.

He finally replied with, "I'd be the happiest man in Sabertooth."

"Oh, to bad. I don't like you that way."

Sting started laughing a little, which made Rufus frown.

"Sorry, even though I'm happy, I'm still a little cruel."

"I see." Was all he said, slowly.

"Hm, but don't get me wrong, I do love ya." Rufus was about to reply till Hild finished with, "but not that kind of love, so don't ask me out on a date." She said with a ear to ear smile.

Well, at least he knew Hild likes him. That was a good thing for him to think about.

"Okay, since your talking about confessions. What do you really think about me?" Sting asked.

Hild's smile disappeared. "… I'm going on a mission." She snapped her finger and teleported out.

"What?!" Sting said.

-o-

It was around six in the afternoon. Hild was back from a slight easy mission. Mostly because all the hardcore and medium hard missions were gone. Leaving all the easy jobs untouched.

"Hey Rufus."

Rufus turned around. "Hello Eferhilda."

"So, I was wondering if you could accompany me on a date?" She asked, slightly blushing.

"What? A… a date?"

"Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's just, your finally taking my offer."

"Oh Rufus."

"Rufus. Rufus! RUFUS!"

Rufus woke to a sudden shout and shook on the shoulder. He lifted his head from a book he was currently reading.

"Huh?" He looked around and saw he was sitting at the bar with Hild sitting beside him. "Wait, when did I fall asleep?"

"About a hour ago." Hild picked up the book Rufus fell asleep on. "You fell asleep on… The Ancient Art of Storm Magic." Hild frowned. "This is a good book, and you fell asleep on it?!" She hit him with the book in the head, twice.

"Ow! What happened to you being happy?" He asked while rubbing his now sore head.

"The pills lost affect."

"I see." He said slowly.

"Anyway, I woke you up cause I wanted to make a bet with you."

"What?" She woke him up for that? Maybe she was just lonely that she needed to entertain herself. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"If i can't go a week without hitting anyone with lightning, or giving someone a punishment for that matter, I'll be your slave for the day."

This made Rufus smile. "Oh? And what would you want in return?"

"Hmm, well…" She started with a sinister tone, which made the blond shutter a little. "I have thought of some new punishments and I need a test dummy… or should I say test blondie?"

Rufus didn't like the idea, but he figured he had a chance. "Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You can only take one of those pills a day. And I need you to be here at eleven to eight at the afternoon. Deal?"

"Deal." She shook her hand with his in agreement.

When their hands latched together, red fire appeared from Hild's hands then moved over to Rufus's hand. It lasted for a second till Hild let go.

"What was that?"

"It was the official deal. So don't go back on your word or else. We can start tomorrow." Hild got up from her seat and walked off.

"Let's see how long Hild can last?" Rufus chuckled.

(Three days later)

"Hild is doing a great job keeping her anger from getting out of control." Rogue said, looking over to the bar.

"That's only because of hose pills she's taking." Sting replied.

"But let's not forget, they only have a seven hour effect and she's here for nine hours." Rufus said.

"Aren't you nervous of losing? It's been three days and Hild looks perfectly fine."

"Not exactly nervous." But in reality he was nervous.

"You don't look like you're okay with this. Maybe you should take those pills so you could win."

Rufus frowned at what Sting said. "I'm a trustworthy man Sting. I'm not gonna cheat to win."

"So you rather become Hild's test dummy of new punishments she thought of."

Rufus didn't want to think about some if the new punishments Hild made.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"And I'll join ya."

"Huh, why do you want to do this?"

"I have my reasons." Sting smiled.

Even though Sting didn't say why he wanted to go but the masked wizard figured he just wanted to look through Hild's things.

"Fine."

"How are you two going to break into her house?" Rogue asked. Sting opened his mouth but the shadow dragon cut him off with, "And don't say me, cause I'm not dong anything. You two are lucky enough I won't tell Hild about this."

"Oh, you must think you're better just because you had a date with Hild, don't you?"

"Sting. Shut up." Rogue said.

Sting smiled. "You know I'm just kidding."

"It sure wasn't funny."

"Anyway, whatever we do we both have to have Hild and her dog out the house."

Rufus thought of a scheme. "I got it."

"That fast?"

"Of course. I'm smart like that." Rufus responded while tapping his head with his index finger.

-o- (the next day)

Hild decided to wake up at nine in the morning, she'd normally wake up at five to do a morning run, but was feeling pretty tired lately. She got up and got dressed. By the time she was done she walked outside to get her mail she received. When she was back inside, she threw majority of them away, and only had two left in her hand. One of them was a letter from her sister and another from a magazine company that said Dogwood. She opens the second one first.

"Congratulations Eferhilda Wyvern, you and your dog Rufus Wyvern, have won a exclusive photo shot from dogwood Magazine." Hild almost let the letter slip out of her hands. "A photo shot from Dogwood Magazine… RUFUS!"

Not a second later, her dog walked in the living room. "Yes Hild."

"Guess what?" She didn't give him time to answer before she talked again. "We won a exclusive photo shot with dogwood Magazine. Aren't you excited?"

"Uhh, sure."

"We have to be at the studious by three. But I also need to take you to the groomers."

"Do we have to go to the groomers?" He complained.

"Of course. We need your coat clean and shiny. This is important. I'll go get your harness."

When she put his collar and dog harness on they headed out the door.

"Where are you and you're mutt going off to?" Someone said next door..

Hild frowned and turned to her neighbor. "For your information, we're off to the groomers."

"Oh, so you finally going to get that mangy mutt a nice groom?"

This was the last straw for the storm dragon. "Look, just because your shiz zu won first in the dog show, doesn't mean it's better. Cause unlike you and your dog, me and Rufus have an appointment for a photo shoot with DogWood Magazine. The only picture you have your dog was taken by a ameture."

"Well the people who picked you must be a real fool!" He neighbor shouted.

"The only fool is you. Especially for having your dog' sleaze connected to its collar. Everyone knows you're supposed to have to have a harness so you won't choke the hell out of your dog. You black haired hag." With that said, she turned to the other direction and walked off.

"Uh, Hild. Did you take your pills today?"

"Yeah. It's just that woman annoys the hell out of me."

"And one more question."

Hild raised her eyebrow and looked down. "What's that?"

"Don't you have a bet to do?"

"Oh yeah, I need to tell Rufus to postpone the bet for today. I need to go to the guild, but we have to pass through… her house." She looked back down to her Great Dane. "Have you peed yet?"

"No."

"Good, pee at her mailbox when we get there."

He made a small nod and walked to the other direction. The woman wasn't outside anymore, so when they reached the mailbox Hild ordered the dog to hurry up and pee. It didn't take long for the black haired woman to come back outside to see that sight.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" She shouted.

"Uh oh. Run Rufus!" The two started running away.

(Short time skip)

"Stay outside. I'll be right back." She walked in the guild, leaving her large dog outside.

A few seconds later a girl was about to walk in when she noticed a dog sitting to the sides.

"Are you lost doggy?"

"Don't talk to me." He bluntly said without turning his head.

The woman eyes widened and hurried into the guild building.

(Inside the guild)

Hild had walked over to the table she saw the long haired blond sat at. "Rufus, let's postpone the bet today. I have to take my dog to the groomers then we have a photo shoot. You understand, right?"

"Oh course Eferhilda." He said with a slight grin.

"Thanks." She slightly bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She then hurried and ran back out.

Rufus stood there from the shock and stayed in that position.

"Uh, is it me or did Hild just kiss you?" Orga asked while pointing at the blond.

"It must be those pills she's taking." Rogue said.

Rufus got out of shock. "I'm hoping that's not the reason." He got up from his seat. "Let's go." He said over to Sting. Sting got up and they walked out the guild together. Not suspicious at all.

"What are they doing?" The lightning god asked Rogue.

"They're going to break into Hild's house so they could steal her pills so Rufus could win a bet."

"And why is Sting doing this?"

"I'm pretty sure he just want to be nosy and look through her things."

"Of course."

-o-

"So, how much did you pay so she could get a photo shoot with her dog?"

"Nothing. I have a friend their and he owed me a favor."

"And how did you know she's interested in this dog magazine?"

"I remember seeing a couple of those magazines in Hild's book shelf in her living room when we visited there." Rufus said.

The two stopped in front of the door. "Do you have a card?" Sting asked.

Rufus was about to answer when a voiced called out, "There's a key under the large grayish rock!"

They got puzzled and shocked faces when. They turned to the the voice who said that. Indeed, it was the neighbor who was wearing a blue lace dress.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sting couldn't help but ask.

"I don't like." She said then walked back inside her house.

The two just stood there, wondering what just happened. After some seconds, sting bent down to a medium size, smooth rock and picked it up. There was a shiny silver key under it. He picked it up and put the rock back down.

"So that woman was right? Okay." He put the key in the door lock and unlocked it. They walked inside the two story house.

"Make sure there's no dirt on your shoes." Rufus said.

Sting looked down to his feet then scrubbed it on the mat back outside. He came back in and closed the door. They had started walking up the stairs.

"I wonder why Hikd has a large house if it's just her and her dog." Sting said.

Rufus replied with a shrug. "The pill bottle should be in her room's bathroom."

Sting opened the door he was closet to in the hallway. He looked inside.

"Whoa, her dog has his own room."

Rufus looked inside the room as well. It was a large room that had a shelf with dog toys in it, a full size bed, a dresser with pictures on it, and large, flat Lacrima screen tv. All of this, for a dog.

"I see Hild be spoiling Rufus." Sting said as he re-closed the door.

He walked over to the next room and this one was a smaller room compared to Rufus. But nothing was really in there but a small dresser and a bed. Must be the guest room they bother thought. He re-closed that door. The next room was neat and tidy like the rest of the house. There were more stuff in this one than the previous ones.

"This is it." Rufus said, walking in. The first Sting did was walk straight to her closet. "Why are you searching in the closet?"

"I just wanted to see what she has?" He looked back inside. "Like this right here." Rufus turned back around to see Sting pull out an instrument. "I can't remember what it's called, but I know it makes an annoying sound."

"There called bagpipes." Rufus said then walked into the bathroom.

He wanted to hurry up and leave as soon as possible. He didn't really like the idea of being in Hild's house without her consent.

He looked through the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. There was literally nothing in there. He closed it then looked through the bottom sink cabinet. Nothing but tissue, soap, … pads. Well, now he knows she doesn't use tampons. Not like he wanted to know though. He walked back out the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Well, her pills aren't in there. What are you looking at?"

"It's a photo album. Look at this." He pointed to a child with a yellow headband, and light green curly hair. Rufus smiled knowing who it was. "It's Hild when she was twelve."

"How you know she's twelve?" She looked around ten to Rufus.

"Cause it said it behind the picture. Anyway," He flipped through some pages. "Look at this."

It was a picture of Hild with a spiked headband, collar, and had a black leather jacket zipped up. There was no smile and anyone could tell this was Eferhilda Wyverm.

"I like her style in this picture, but I couldn't help but look at how old she was. She's thirteen. Rather something went wrong in her past year, or puberty really hit her." Sting started laughing, but when he looked back to Rufus, who had a unamused face expression. Sting stopped laughing. "It was funnier in my head." He closed the book. "So you said you couldn't find it?"

"No, it's not in her bathroom."

"Then it must be in her drawers." Sting out the photo album back where he found it.

They started going through her drawers. When five minutes passed of searching, Sting started laughing again.

Rufus raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"I can't help but notice how small Hild's boobs are." Sting pulled up one of Hild's bras. "She mostly have training bras in here."

Rufus scowled. "How's that funny Sting?"

"It's funny cause most of the girls I met have large boobs, Hild is the third girl I met with small ones. The other two are those girls from Fairy Tail.

"That's not funny Sting."

"Well maybe that's because you have no sense of humor."

"Just put it back and keep looking. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Fine." Sting complied.

Another minute passed. "It's not here. Where else could she put it?" Rufus began thinking. "Maybe it's in the other bathrooms."

-o- (Fifteen minutes later)

"Do you think she's out if pills?" Sting wondered.

"I have no clue. Maybe she's that type of person to them in regular spots."

"That makes no sense. There happy pills, why would she want to hide them?"

"Maybe because she knew we would try to steal them."

"Let's hope that's not the case." Sting said. "There's one spot we haven't checked yet."

"And where's that?"

(Screen changes)

Rufus crossed his arms. "You must be hungry."

"That's not the case. Some people put medicine in their kitchen drawers."

"Who would do that?"

"Rogue." Sting saw a disbelief face from Rufus. "Believe it or not, he does it. I once found a cold pill bottle when I was looking for a fork.

"Okay." He replied and looked through first drawer.

Sting walked to the nearest cabinet. "Wow, she had a lot of cornstarch boxes in here. Rather she's one of those addictive people who eats this stuffier she likes cooking so much that it involves a lot of flour substance." Rufus didn't pay attention to Sting's ramble. He was already though the third drawer. Sting closed the cabinet and saw a cake on a stand. "Do you think she'll notice if I get a piece of this cake?"

"It depends." He turned around. "How big do you want it?"

Sting took the top off and got the knife laying by the carrot cake. "About this big." He made a small triangle piece.

"I don't think she would."

Sting cut the piece and put it on a paper towel.

"It's not here." Rufus said, frustrated. He looked everywhere and couldn't find it.

Sting turned back to his comrade, chewing on a piece of carrot cake. He slightly gazed up at the top of the brown cabinet and he noticed something odd. There was a white cylinder substance at the top.

He swallowed before saying, "I think I found it."

"Hm, where?"

"At the top of the cabinet.

Rufus walked over to where the white dragon was standing. He looked up and saw the white cylinder.

"Why would she put it on top of the cabinet?"

"I'm wondering how she can get it down so easily. She's almost my height and that looks pretty tall, even for me." Sting said, eating on another piece of his cake.

Rufus remember seeing a step ladder somewhere. "Wasn't there a step ladder in Hild's closet?"

"Yeah." Sting answered back.

Rufus walked back out, leaving Sting behind. He went through the closet and found the ladder to the side. He picked it up and was about to leave back out, but he stopped when he noticed something on Hild's desk. It had the title journal on it. Being a little nosy, he picked it up and opened it. The title inside said 'Encounter log'. Curious, he flipped through the pages. It had names and information on what she thinks of them. His eyes widened and quickly flipped though the pages, looking for his name.

Sting who finished his food had started wondering what was taking his comrade so long. He left out the kitchen, but made sure he didn't leave any crumbs anywhere. He walked back into Hild's room to see the memory-make wizard looking through a book. He shook his head.

"Can't you go a day without reading?"

Rufus jumped a little when Sting started talking. "It's a journal where Eferhilda talks about people she encountered. See here's your name."

"Let me see." Sting got the book from Rufus's hand. He read his two pages about him and smiled. "Heh, she thinks I'm hot."

"What?!" Rufus looked over Sting's shoulder.

"Looks like no one can resist my charm."

"Charm? Since when do you have charm?"

"Shut up. Let's see what she thinks of you." Sting turned a few pages and found Rufus's name. "Let's see. She thinks you're…" He paused and close the book and set it back on the desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Hide. Hild's back." Sting hid under the bed.

"What?" Rufus then heard the door open downstairs. He hurriedly put the step ladder back in the closet, closed it, and hid under the bed with Sting.

A few seconds later, the door in the room opened. The two blonds could see her combat boots under the bed curtain.

"Hey Rufus, do you know where I put my black shoes?"

"I think you put them under the bed."

Well that done it. The two were completely terrified as they turned a ghostly white. Hild bent down, about to look under. Her hand under the rail.

'We're dead.' Sting kept repeating in his head.

"Oh, it's right here." The dog said, walking by the desk.

Hild stood back up and went to the shoes by the desk. She was about to leave with them until she stopped. She fazed back down to her desk and saw the journal sitting on it. She picked it up and pit it in one of the drawers and locked it with a key. She put the key in her pocket.

"Come on boy." They walked out and Hild closed the door behind.

Sting and Rufus sighed with relief when she was gone. Still, they laid in the same spot for some minutes just in case she didn't leave as soon as. After the sixth minute, they slid back out from the bed.

"That was a close one." Sting grumbled. "And looks like she put her journal up too. To bad, I wanted to know how Hild felt about you."

"Yeah." He agreed. He got the step ladder back out. "Come on."

Rufus climbed up to get the bottle down. He pulled out a bag from his jacket (or whatever he wear)

"What kind if pills is that?" Sting asked with curiosity.

"It's just some headache pills." He poured the pills out the bottle and put eight headache pills in. "Okay. Finally done. Let's go."

"Alright man." Sting responded.

They left out and Sting locked the door with he key.

"Do you think we should leave the key here?" Sting asked.

"What do you mean?" At the that moment, he remembered about the neighbor. She might try to sneak in when they left. But if they take it, Hild would undoubtedly notice it gone. "Just put it under the mat." Hopefully the woman might think they just took it with them.

-o- (The next day)

Hild woke up at two in the morning, needing to go to the bathroom. She hurried in there, and the first thing she said that night was, "Damn it."

(Later the morning)

Rufus couldn't help but feel guilty about sneaking in and stealing Hild's pills. But not enough for him to confess about it like those people on tv.

It was eleven fifteen when Hild walked in with a emotionless expression. She looked over to the bar and noticed all the setae were taken, as well as all the tables. Since when was Sabertooth so full? She strolled over to the S-Class table and sat down next to Rufus.

He was about to ask why she was sitting with them, until she said, "Don't talk to me."

"Aw, looks like someone isn't happy." Sting taunted. "Didn't you take your pills?"

"I can't."

This kind of surprised everyone. "What do you mean, 'you can't?"

"I'm not supposed to take them while on my period. It'll give me some other side effects since those pills are pretty stronger than your average happy pills."

Wait, so Rufus went through all that trouble… for nothing. He put his head down onto the table. Hild turned to him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing important." He grumbled.

Hild frowned. "And I need you and Sting to stay out my house."

"What?!" The blonds said with surprised.

"Did you two really think I wasn't gonna notice?"

"But, how?" Rufus said.

Hild shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you Rufus. You're the MEMORY-make wizard and yet, you apparently forgot that as a dragon slayer I have enhanced smell and hearing."

Rufus sighed as he put his head between his hands.

"Look at the bright side Hild." Sting said with his usual smile.

"What is the bright side of y'all sneaking in my house and looking through my stuff?" She said with an angry tone.

"If it wasn't for us, your neighbor would've went into your house. She knew where your spare key was."

Hild blinked at his answer and kept quiet. Everyone started to wonder what she was thinking. She closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said that surprised them. "But don't think you two are off the hook."

"Whatcha gonna do? Punish us?"

Hild flinched her left eyebrow. "No. Because if I do that, then I'll lose the bet. I'll punish both of you when it's over."

"Right." A nerve popped up in her head. Sting was starting to be uppity now. She got up and walked to the bathroom. "Well, at least you have a better chance of winning."

"Why do you want me to win so badly?"

"Because I want to see what you make Hild do if you win. So, what are you planning to have Hild do as your slave? Is it erotic."

"Sting, stop being a perv." Orga said.

"I just want to know. We already know what goes in this guy's dreams." He turned back to Rufus. "Are you at least gonna make her wear a maid outfit?"

"Shut the hell up Sting!" Rogue complained.

"You know what? I'll just come by your place when that fat happen." Sting finished. Hild came back, but this time sat by Rogue. "Wa oh. Looks like Hild still like Rogue."

Both Hild and Rogue slightly blushed.

"No I don't."

"Rogue does." Sting said slyly.

"I don't like her. I mean, I do like her, but not that kind of like. I like as a comrade or a friend."

"Calm down Rogue. It's not serious. What happened in the past happened on the past. We should just move on with no problems."

"Yeah, it's not so serious Rogue. I was just joking."

"Shut up Sting. There's nothing funny about your jokes." Hild said.

"Ahh, am I getting on the little dragon's nerve?" Sting cooed.

"Let's go. We're fighting outside. It's not a punishment."

"A fight? Finally!" Sting been wanting to know how strong he is compared to Hild. Sting got up and walked out to the back of the guild.

"Bring your asses too." Hild told them.

The five got up and followed the two. Inquisitive, a few other wizards went to the back to watch this fight.

"Alright Sting, this is a fist fight, no magic or kicking." Hild said. "Other than that. You can do anything."

"Bring it." Sting got into a fighting stance. Hild also got into a fighting stance.

"Wait a minute." Minerva said, walking over to them.

"What is it?" Hild asked.

"Don't start yet. Let people make their bets first."

"What?"

(Ten minutes later)

There was thirty people in the crowd. Majority of them betted on Hild. Only eight people betted for Sting.

"What the hell?! Only eight people for me?" Sting looked over to his partner, who was standing beside him. "At least you betted on me."

"I didn't."

"Oh. So you didn't make a bet at all."

"I betted on Hild."

"WHAT?! I'm your partner! Do you really think I can't win?!"

"Yes." Sting was about to say something when Rogue interrupted. "I don't doubt your abilities Sting, it's just Hild was able to beat Natsu with a single move. Do you really think you could win? And let's remember the incident in the closet…"

"I couldn't fight back. But now that I can, she'll be the one with bruises on her face."

Rogue didn't like his reasoning, but he did have a point. "Well when you say it like, let's remember Hild has anger problems; and on top of that, she's on her period were her emotions could rapidly change. So what happens if she gets too angry with you?"

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me forfeit."

"I'm not saying that. I just want to tell you the downside of fighting Hild."

"Alright, a fist fight between Sting Eucliffe and Eferhilda Wyvern. Who will be victorious?" Minerva said, then turned to the dragon slayers. "Let the battle begin."

The two got back to their fighting positions. The first one to make a punch was Hild, in which a Sting easily dodged.

"Is that it?" Sting punched her in the nose.

"You hit like a bitch." Hild tried him in the eye, but once again dodged it.

"A lot slower than you thought, huh?" Hild frowned and punched him in the crotch. "OW, damn it. That's cheating! What if I punch you in the boobs?"

"Try." She put her hands down.

Sting got up from his crotch position and gave her a curious look. "Are you serious?"

"Try." She said again.

Sting wasn't sure about that, but went ahead a did it. He pulled back his hand with agony.

"Ah, what the hell is your boobs made out of? Steel?"

"Close. An armored chest plate."

"Why are you wearing something like that?"

"You're not the first guy to punch me in the breasts." She said then punched him in the stomach and face. Sting fell back on his spine. Before he could get up, Hild sat on him. "You're gonna learn *punch him in the face* to respect me *punches him in the face again. And the next time, *punches him three times in a pattern* you disrespect me, I'm gonna kick your ass again."

Sting had grabbed a garbage can lid, that was laying close to him, and hit it on Hild's head. She fell back off of him and onto her back. Sting swiftly got up and grabbed an empty garbage can and slammed it on Hild.

"Crazy bitch." Sting said then turned back to the crowd. They all gave him a horrified look. "What?"

They pointed behind him. This made Sting not want to look back, but he did. He saw Hild standing a few inches away from him. He sweat dropped.

"So now you want to hit people with garbage cans. Now you're gonna pay." She popped her fingers twice on each hand.

Sting's shocked face expression was replaced with confidence.

"Try, cause I can dish out whatever you hit me with because you're weak and…"

Hild started growling. "That's it. I'm done playing games with you."

The greenette grabbed his hair and dragged him to the ground. There were garbage cans in the way, so nobody could see what was happening to Sting's face. Hild made a flurries of punches on his face with one hand. The next minute she started slapping him. Everybody made faces to the hits. The next thing the british girl did was kick and stomp him in the side a couple of times.

"Oooo." Some of the audience made from their mouths.

Hild finally stopped. "As your punishment, you have to come to the guild with your face like that for three days." She started walking away and back inside to the guild?

"Sting-kun!" Lector shouted as he ran over to his partner. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh, well, my face, head, stomach and sides hurt like a bitch. And I think I have a concussion. How my face look?"

"Uhhh…" Lector didn't know how to respond to that.

Rogue shook his head and walked over to the blond haired teen. He made a face when he saw Sting's face.

"She really messed up the left side of your face." Rogue helped him up with a, 'I told you so' look on his face now.

Everybody made a face when they saw Sting's face.

"Hild whooped your ass." Orga said with a slight smirk.

"It looks worse than when she beat him in the closet." Minerva slightly chuckled.

"You two laugh at the wrong shit." Sting said.

Right at that moment, Hild came back out the guild with a cup in her hand. She walked over to Rogue and handed it to him.

"Makes sure he drinks it so the internal bleeding could stop and he won't have a concussion." She informed to him and walked back the other way. She was about to go back in when she saw Rufus. "What are you smiling about?"

"You lost the bet."

Hild stood there for minute before shouting, "Damn it!"

**Finally. My mom been using my iPad lately so I had to write this on paper before typing it. I wrote on, counting front and back of a sheet, 52 pages. So I hoped you enjoyed this as this was my longest chapter EVER! 6K WORDS!**


End file.
